I'm Sixteen in my Head
by midori tsuki
Summary: Brief periods inside Cloud's head.
1. Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: I blame Benadryl for this.

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_1. Victory_**

"I'd just like to be alone…" I explained. I can see the hurt in Tifa's brown eyes, but…… she doesn't understand. Physically, I'm twenty-one, but inside my head…

That's what happens when five years of your life disappear. Or maybe it's six, seeing as for the past year, I've lived as someone else. Zack…

My first _real _friend. My best friend. I know what Tifa thinks, but—

"CLOUD! GET YER SPIKEY ASS DOWN HERE!" Damnit. What the hell does Barret want now?

I take the railing of the Highwind, and walk down the stairs. I sigh as I see my chocobo running around loose. Damn that Yuffie… Always letting my—_Oh, Gods! _What_ is _that smell?

"Choco, what did you do?" The chocobo lifted its head and stared at me. "Don't give me that look……… _Fine_. As long as we get off before Cid realizes, we're in the clear."

I ruffled my chocobo's feathers before leading him into his airborne stable. I closed the gate, leaving a crew member to tend to my bird. Now, what was I doing?

"CLOUD WHERE THE #$ ARE YOU? YA #&'N' LAZY ASS BASTARD!" Oh, yes. I remember now… My mother would wash my mouth out if I talked like that. Wait… Mom's dead. I forgot again. Damnit.

I walked slowly into the bridge of the airship, dragging my legs as if my boots were made of lead weights. And who's to say they aren't? What I _can_ remember of him, Zack was… interesting?

I enter the bridge and I can feel my mouth drop. A banner proclaiming, "Congradulations Cloud! We Won!" Should I tell them they misspelled 'congratulations'? Probably not.

Tifa bounced towards me and threw her arms around my neck. Her face snuggled into my chest. Should I tell her to get off? With breasts as robust as hers, would this count as sexual assault?

I dunno… Legal stuff never was my best subject when I tried out for SOLDIER… Wow. I remembered something.

"Isn't it _great_, Cloud?" Tifa looked up at me, smiling.

"Um… Yeah?"

Red XIII—no, it's Nanaki, isn't it?—gracefully slid between our legs, pushing Tifa away from me. What a wonderful—what is he?

The canine-like creature grinned at me, so I began to pet his fur. Someone really should brush him… He's all matted.

Barret and Cid walked up to me. I wish that pilot would stop blowing so much smoke at me; I can't stand the smell… It reminds me of Nibelheim…

"What the #$& took you so #$&'n' long to get the #$& down here?"

I tried my best to look at the ground, taking in the cleaner air near the metal floor. "I was… thinking."

I can see Barret's weight shift to one leg. "What's so damn great 'bout thinkin'?" He probably has his good hand on his hip. It's his 'scary stance'. Too bad he'd only terrify children. The big softy.

I wish Vincent were here. He can get everyone to just leave me alone. He's the only one that seems to understand… If only he'd try to dress a little less creepy… Well, the cape's kinda cool.

I lift my head, so as I can see beyond the field of red-orange fur. Everyone's talking and drinking… Would they mind if I never existed?

In some ways, I guess I really don't. I don't know if I'm me or Zack most of the time.

If I'm me, then I guess they'll understand.

That in my head… I'm only sixteen.

* * *

… If you'd like to, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

_Stupid allergies._


	2. Ruins of Midgar

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Upgraded from a one-shot. Partially because it got five reviews (more than _The Secretary_ and _The Radiant Garden Tourism Committee_'s first chapters). And partially because Omni-Master wrote such an enthusiastic review…

Yuffie's the only one that kisses Cloud in FF7… Weird.

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_2. Ruins of Midgar_**

One of Cid's lackey's is landing the Highwind… And by land, I mean rocking this rickety piece of junk so badly that I'm trapped inside the bathroom clutching my stomach. Stupid $&'n' motion sickness…

When did I get such a 'potty mouth'? Is this left over from Zack? I can only remember pieces of him. A few kind words, 'We're friends, right?' But, if I were your friend, why are you dead?

You shouldn't have died because of me… Just like Aerith. I couldn't protect either of you…

Oh, _Gods. _I am going to _kill_ whoever's 'driving' this stupid thing. Where the hell is that medicine I gave Yuffie? She probably pawned it for materia.

Through the loudspeaker, Cid yells, "EVERY—#$&—BODY GET THE $& OFF!"

Another day, another reason to glare at random people who whisper, '_What_ is with his hair?' I don't tell them what to wear, they shouldn't tell me what to do with my hair. Everyone thinks I have 'bed head.' Oh, no… I spend three hours in the bathroom with wax every morning making every spike identical to the day before.

"CLOUD, GET YER SPIKEY-ASS DOWN HERE!" Could Barret not refer to me as having a 'spikey ass'? He's never even seen me pantless!

"Ugg." Whatever. "FINE! I'M COMING!"

* * *

I can feel my mouth drop at the sight of Midgar. Tents were propped around the edge of the city, the people who had managed to escape the destruction. The plates are distorted into ramps. 

Anyone who was in the slums must be dead now. I wonder if Aerith's church survived. The only bright spot in that hellhole of a city… And then my eyes rest upon the Shinra building.

It's _still_ standing? How? Being attacked by a WEAPON—which one? Diamond? Ruby? They all look like mutated lizards to me… Where was I? Oh, yeah.—, having Meteor fall on it, Holy pressurizing it, and the Lifestream burst forth from the ground.

And it's _still_ here! Someone must have a sick sense of humor… "Hey, are any of those freaky experiments of Hojo's loose?" Everyone turns to me with an 'are you high' look. I hate that look. "What?"

They silently communicate with one another. I feel so left out. Tifa steps forward. Ah, she's been elected to speak! "Um… 'Freaky experiments'? Cloud, when did you start talking like a teen?"

Oh, I get it… You want to talk to Zack-me… Okay, fine. Whatever. See if I care… "Either way, we need to find out how many monsters are running around loose."

Behind me, Yuffie squeals. And jumps on my back, choking me. "Can't… Breath."

"Oops! But, I'm electing Cloud to get rid of the monsters!" Why do _I_ always have to save the world? It's not fair!

Must resist urge to pout.

Must resist urge to pout.

Must resist urge to pout.

Oh, to hell with it. I drop onto the ground, a frown on my face. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes. I know everyone is giving me dirty looks again, but I don't—"Ah!"

The ninja was sitting in my lap, her arms wrapped around my waist… She's so touchy. I can feel Tifa glaring at the pair of us. It's not like it's _my_ fault.

Oh, how I wish to be alone.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

_I am _so _thinking about referring to this as 'Why Cloud is an emo ——'._

Moogle plushes to abby, Selunchen123, Omni-Master, Vincent Di, and SilverKitsune013.


	3. And We All Fall Down

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_3. And We All Fall Down_**

Great. Just great. 'Oh, let's split up and search the city,' they say. 'Cloud, you check out the sixth distract,' they say.

Now I'm looking at something that looks like a cross between a dog, Leviathan, and a beaver. Super. Oh, yeah. And to make things even better, it is covered in this black gunk. Yeah… It already seems to be in a lot of pain.

"RAAAAA!"

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to think!" That gunk… The texture is like blood, but it's black. I've been passing pools of the stuff… Oh, I'm not smart enough to figure this out!

It's coughing now. One of those 'excuse me' coughs… I didn' know monsters could even cough.

"Fine. Do you want me to put you outta your misery?" I raise the Buster Sword, but there's no way I'm letting that gunk anywhere near me. I close my eyes. I can see Zack; he's showing me a new move… The Blade Beam rips into the steel plate and towards the dog-Leviathan-beaver-thingy.

The plate, already weak, shatters. I could have thought this through more. I fall with the metal blocks, slashing at anything heading towards me. Great. Just great. I'm going to die here, and no body is ever going to find my raggedy corpse.

And the world turns black.

* * *

My eyes flutter open, only to cringe in pain. Slowly, I manage to sit up.

This. Is. Not. Possible.

I'm in the park. The one Aerith took me to… It's still here. But how? My eyes rest upon the massive piles of garbage. They're supporting the weight of the plates above. Huh. Well, that's impressive.

I stand up, noticing the glass I've been laying in. My clothes have cuts in them. My face turns to Wall Market, but I shake my head. No… I want to go to Aerith's church. I want to see it. See her beautiful flowers.

I walk around the empty streets… I guess Reeve was successful in his evacuation. The church is before me. It's still just as I remember.

"What are you doing here, Cloud?" Gulp. I look up towards the voice.

Vincent is perched upon the church's roof, his tattered cape blowing without wind. It should be frayed after thirty years. Wait a minute… Vincent's clothes are older than me… Weird.

Jumping down, he lands gracefully in front of me. With a decimeter or so height advantage, he's quite threatening. His face is almost touching mine; his burning red eyes stare into my blue ones.

I am so about to piss my pants.

"Well, Cloud? Shouldn't you be examining the Sixth Plate? Why are you here?" His voice is always quiet. Deathly so. I want to be anywhere but here.

"I, um, wanted to see the church?"

His eyes narrow, but I can make out a small smile. "Alright…" He moves to the side, his head bowed slightly. I walk past him, but I can feel his eyes watching me. Does he always have to be so creepy?

The wooden door is already open, so I slide inside. It's just as I remember. I walk upon the wood floors, hearing them creak as I do so. I kneel beside the flowers. I take off my gloves, so I can touch them.

Someone has been taking really good care of them. Aerith would be happy…

"_Hee hee…"_

I turn towards the laughter, but there's no one there.

Am I losing it?

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chocobo plush to Blue Jae.


	4. Marks

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_I just realized that Cloud's boots zip up… Nomura must have had a zipper fetish for a while, huh? _

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head **

_**4. Marks**_

Me and Vincent walk towards the edge of the Midgar ruins. Neither of us speaks. Why would we? There's nothing to talk about. I can make out Tifa and Barret maybe five meters away. Tifa waves at us. She runs towards us, and I notice that Vincent has stepped to the left. The bastard abandoned me!

"Cloud! Cloud! Everyone's sick! Reeve calls it 'Geostigma'!" For the last time… I am _not _a DOCTOR. She leans over, panting. "It's really bad… Black ooze seeps from the wounds…"

Black ooze… Like those pools I saw. I open my mouth to speak, but she interrupts me. "Cloud, what happened to your clothes!"

I rub the back of my head… This must be one of Zack's habits. "I kinda fell… on some glass… Hehe…"

She grabs onto my wrist and begins to pull me down the remainder of the plate. I would grunt and whine, but what difference would it make? She'd still pull me down this damn hill.

I can hear Vincent's metallic boots ringing on the steal plate as he follows a few paces behind. If he was anyone except himself, he'd probably laugh at me… Barret sure as hell is.

Tifa was going on and on about something or other… I don't even care anymore.

* * *

Tifa pushed a pile of clothes into my hands, and slams the bathroom door. I set the garments onto the toilet and begin the long job of removing this torn SOLDIER uniform. 

First, these leather gloves… How long has it been since I've seen my hands?

Next, the shoulder guard… I unscrew the nuts to loosen it. My hands, working of their own accord, find the buckles underneath and release me from the metal burden.

I twist my arms through the suspenders of the SOLDIER emblem, letting the straps fall beside my hips.

My turtleneck comes over my head easily… How long has it been since I've showered? This thing smells like a chocobo's rear-end.

I unzip my boots, kicking them towards the door. My pants billow with the freedom.

My fingers find the clasp on the SOLDIER emblem, dropping it to the floor.

My pants and underwear come off together… I was _not _wearing chocobo boxers all this time. I refuse to accept that…

I slide the shower door open and step inside. I turn the water on and feel the warm tingling. My eyes close and my hands comb through my blond hair. A stray hand finds its way to my abdomen. I trace the line of a scar.

Marked forever by Sephiroth…

You must have a scar like this, Aerith.

Because I couldn't save you.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

Cactuar plushes to Blue Jae, Jimmy, Seluchen123, Omni-Master, and SilverKitsune013.


	5. The Only SOLDIER Now is Me

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_Notes: Title is from a line from Suzanne Vega's "Marlene on the Wall". There's nothing quite as good as listening to Suzanne Vega to make you thoroughly depressed about the world. Seriously, I really think she's a very talented songwriter/ singer._

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**5. The Only SOLDIER Now is Me**_

I rub the towel through my still damp hair… Now, where is my tub of hair wax? I throw the medicine cabinet open. How many bottles of aspirin do we need? Seriously, Yuffie and Cait Sith are annoying, but this is kinda overkill.

And no hair wax… Barret better not have taken it. He always wants my stuff; I just know it… Now what am I going to do? I can't go out without my trademark hair! I look like a girl…

"Errg!" Fine, I can go one day with my flat, fine hair.

I leave the bathroom, and I can mentally hear everyone's laughter already… I look through the empty hall of the Highwind, but no one is around. I shrug and walk outside. Barret and Cid are arguing about something or other… I hate to see those two drunk.

No one takes notice of me as I walk by… Like I don't exist.

* * *

I look over the cliff, my legs swinging freely. Midgar is in even worse condition than before… Even after having the Meteor, Holy, and the Lifestream rip through the city, it at least looked like it could, somehow, be rebuilt. 

It smells like blood here, doesn't it? I know there isn't any… This is where you died, isn't it, Zack? Died protecting someone useless like me… I wish you had never met me. Then…

I stand up quickly. I know what I can do… It won't make up for… But, it's at least something. I swing the Buster Sword—your sword—off of my back. It used to feel so heavy. Now, it feels so light.

I turn it towards the plateau and bury the tip into the ground. Shockingly, the ground here is strong. Even without protective vegetation, the dirt does not give way at the touch.

Your body's lost, but that doesn't mean you can't have a grave.

I promise, Zack. I'll never forget you again.

* * *

… In retrospect, that _might_ not have been the smartest thing to do… 

I look at the giant robotic monster before me, and can't help but sigh at my own stupidity. Memo to self: before leaving weapon _anywhere_ purchase back-up weapon.

It's not that like I _can't _fight without a sword… It just feels weird. Strange, considering until a year ago I had only handled a gun. I can't even remember how to use a gun now.

The impatient freak rolls towards me, but I easily sidestep him. I guess he doesn't know I'm _the_ Cloud Strife. Yes, my name now has a 'the' in front of it…

I think…

You'd be proud of me, Zack.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

Tonberry plushes to Seluchen123, Omni-Master, Blue Jae, SilverKitsune013, and silver chocobo15.


	6. Not Birthday Present

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_This is so short..._**

* * *

I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**6. Not-Birthday Present**_

"Cloud! You should know better than to run off on your own!" I turn my head to see Tifa running towards me… And past me… She jumps into the air, somersaults and kicks the heel of her boot into the monster.

The freaky beast dies almost instantly from the blow. She saunters, her hips swinging excessively, over to me. Her hands are on her hips. Here it comes…

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, Tifa?"

"… Where's your sword?"

"Icouldntfindthehairwaxthis—what?"

"Where. Is. Your. Sword."

I rub my flat blond hair. I don't think she'd understand if I told her… "I kinda… dropped it? Stupid, huh?" It doesn't look like she believes me… Oh, great. What am I going to do?

"Oh… You really are my klutzy Cloud… I guess I'll have to give you your birthday present early…"

I raise my eyebrow at her. Huh? She got me a… present? But, my birthday isn't for a couple of months… Why would she…?

* * *

I look at Tifa's bed, confused as hell… Why are there six swords here? She _does_ know I only have two hands, right? I mean even _I'm_ not that stupid.

"Umm… They kinda are suppose to fit together…" She rubs her arm absently.

Fit… together? I pick up two of the larger blades, and hold them next to each other… They pull towards one another, and snap into place. Like magnets? I grab another blade and another, until they all are one. It's roughly the size of Zack's Buster Sword…

"Th-thank you, Tifa."

I swing the thing this way and that. It's a lot heavier than the Buster Sword. Maybe I should try to learn to use them separately? It might work better that way…

"_You need to work hard… Then, you'll be the best like me!"_

I mumble, "Shut up, Zack."

Tifa pretends she doesn't hear me. I think… She still wishes things were like they used to be, but the past cannot be undone can it? Probably should just change the subject.

"So… What do you want for your birthday, Tifa?"

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Cait Sith plushes to Jennivah, SilverKitsune013, Jenneke, Monica, and Seluchen123.


	7. Parting Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (which is very painful to read, even if I liked Tifa).

_Sorry about not updating. I had work, helped my aunt move, and I get to renovate my bedroom (get everything out, paint, pull up the carpet, install hardwood floors… oh, goody). _

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**7. Parting Ways**_

I look at the group assembled before Aerith's grave… Is it a grave if it's underwater? I dunno…

I think…. This is where Zack and me started to separate in this body. We both loved Aerith. I know that, but our reactions were different… Me-me lost a mother. Zack-me lost his lover. I wonder which of us feels worse about it…

Yuffie, hyperactive as ever, waves a spool of red. "Guys! Guys! I want you guys to wear these; it's so we always remember Aerith's sacrifice." She's talking about our friend who died saving this world, and she's excited about it? Only Yuffie…

But, I think Aerith's death hurt her more than she let on. Aerith always acted like Yuffie's big sister… Watching her die, Yuffie ran to me and cried onto my chest… She always acts happy, but I think deep down she's not…

Just like you, Aerith, huh?

A noise, like a hiccup, draws my attention to behind me. Tifa is crying… Have I ever seen her cry before? I don't think so… "I'm sorry; I'm really sorry."

I move next to her, placing my hand firmly onto her shoulder. Doesn't she know? The only one who should be sorry is me.

* * *

I stare at the group assembled in front of the Highwind, but something's missing… What is it? Oh, wait. I know. 'Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows' Vincent is missing; I kinda thought he would take off like that. Always going on about 'having sinned' against Gods know who…

I really should pay more attention to what the others are doing. I'm standing only a few steps away, and I'm always humming Rufus's inauguration song…… That's a really catchy song.

"He shouldn't have left!" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips, a pout on her lips. "We can't _just_ separate!"

I roll my eyes at her. Does she think we'd all stay together? Vincent is, well, a creepy loner. Nanaki has to protect Cosmo Canyon. Hell, Yuffie will rule Wutai. We _can't_ stay together.

She walks away, frowning as she pulls out her phone. I can't hear what she's saying, but her face says it's her dad… After a while, she comes back to stand near us. "Okay my Dad's sent a copter to get me, so you guys go on."

The rest of us board the Highwind. As we take off, I can't help but wonder if Yuffie hit her head recently.

She forgot tosteal our materia.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chibi FF7-Cloud plushies to Seluchen123, Blue Jae, Jen, Rend, Monica, SilverKitsune013, Jimmy, and tenshiamanda1987.

_Jen: Yeah, first person (and playing FF7 way too much) helps me keep Cloud IC. Although, he doesn't actually do that much talking, does he? Oh, and please leave your email next time, okay?_

_Jimmy: Um, if it's not too much trouble, leave your email address (it's easier for me to remember to respond). And to be honest, I've never met anyone who doesn't like plushies…_


	8. Anywhere but Here

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_).

_Sorry it's taken so long to update; I've been really busy and haven't had the time to update anything… I'd expect I'll continue to be a little sporadic for, maybe, a couple weeks… _

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head **

_**8. Anywhere but Here**_

Nanaki waved his tail at us as he left the Highwind. I'm still not sure how Cid managed to land so close to Cosmo Canyon… All these red mountain-things—what are they called? Oh, plateaus.

I guess he's going to go back to his job of protecting Cosmo Canyon. At least he doesn't have to deal with Shinra or Sephiroth trying to kill the Planet… Go me, go me, go me…

I think I'll stop now…

"Where the $& am I #$&'n' taking you little #$&s?" Oh, yes, Cid. That's how you make us feel special.

Tifa put on her 'I'm thinking really hard face' and stared off into space for a few minutes. Me? I could care less where we go.

"Nibelheim… Let's go home, Cloud." Scratch that. I do _not_ want to go there. It's not even our hometown; _our_ Nibelheim was burnt to the ground. Shesh. Even I can remember that.

"I… dunno, Tifa." Yes, that sounded really assertive. I guess I'm still as shy and pitiful as when you met me, Zack, huh?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Oh great. Now she's pissed.

I rub the side of my arm. "It's just… that place has a lot of bad memories. For both of us."

"We'll just have to make some new ones! Cid, to Nibelheim."

But… I promised Zack I wouldn't forget him… We were tortured there. I don't even know if I was conscious at the time. My mind may have just blocked out Hojo's insanity…

I don't want to go back there… Where I was bullied as a child… Where Sephiroth went on an insane killing spree… Where Zack stayed in a tube, choosing not to escape without me…

…… There's nothing but bad memories in that place.

… I don't want to tell Tifa, but that's all there ever will be.

* * *

Hmm… So this is where I left that buggy. I was wondering what happened to it. Choco was pecking at the machine a bit before deciding to look for food. I can hear engines roaring. I turn my head to see Cid taking off in the Highwind. 

That bastard left me here!

"GET YER ASS BACK HER'!" To my side, Barret runs past. I duck to avoid his gun-arm's line of fire. Doesn't he know it's dangerous to fire that thing in public?

"Hey, Cloud! Hurry up!" I can feel my eyes slit at her. I don't want to be here. I never want to see this place again.

Despite this, I follow her in to the town. Barret can watch Choco. It's not like cussing at the sky is much work anyway.

Tifa's hair moves back and forth, like a pendulum. It's almost hypnotic. She heads directly at the house identical to her old one. She knocks on the door… Strange, how we used to never knock when we were adventuring. We'd just walk in, steal whatever treasure there was, and talk to whoever lived there. And that would be perfectly acceptable. Weird world we have.

_"I told you to be good, Cloud…" _

I look behind me, but there's no one there. I must be going insane. Probably just a matter of time—oh, wait; I already had a mental breakdown. Silly me.

"But, I want to live here! Why can't you just sell it to me?" Oh, hell no. You did _not_ just say that.

"Sorry, Miss, it ain't fer sale," the homeowner replies.

Tifa tried pouting, to no effect. Then, she pushed up her microscopic shirt, and I have to turn away. I place a hand over my face to cover the blush I know is there… Maybe I'll go for a walk…

Exiting the house, my feet take me towards the Shinra Mansion. Why would I want to go back there? It's where my nightmares began…

I walk down the secret spiral staircase. I walk into the so-called library. I stare at the small table; it's covered with random things again. My fingers pick up a small coral-colored thing. An earring? Why does this look so familiar?

_"One of these days, I'm piercing your ear, Cloud." _

"Which one?"

_"Your left, so you match me! A gold one would be great…" _

"What am I? A pet?"

I don't get a response as another bookshelf collapses. This place should be condemned. I exit the library only to pause before the coffin room. I open the door, and half-expect to see Vincent taking another nap. But, it's just how we left it… Vincent's home for thirty-some years is empty.

I head back up and down stairs, leaving this place forever.

Tifa waves at me from the water tower. "He wouldn't sell me my house. Can you believe that?"

"… I shouldn't have come here… It draws me to the past…"

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chibi Zack plushies to silver chocobo15, Rend, Monica, Seluchen123, SilverKitsune013, Blue Jae, Omni-Master and Jimmy.

_Jimmy: Hmm, for some reason I can't send you email; keep getting a 'connection timed out' to yahoo message. Very odd… What would you do with a life-sized Tifa doll?  
... Never mind. I don't think I want t know._


	9. All’s Kalm

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_).

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**9. All's Kalm**_

We've finally arrived in Kalm… Would have been more logical to stop here first to pick up Marlene, but… Then, I'd have to see Elmyra and tell her how I let you die, Aerith.

Even now, Barret is carrying me on his shoulder because I was too scared to walk… I'm getting the weirdest looks from the people here… "It's not what it looks like," I grumble to a pair of giggling girls… Barret sticks out like a sore thumb, so it isn't that hard to figure out I'm 'the Cloud Strife.' Ah, the joys of fame.

… Many people are wearing their only set of clothes; good thing Reeve got to work evacuating everyone. There wasn't as many people dead as there could be.

I could see Tifa bound past this brute as I'm set onto the ground. I turn as Tifa knocks on the door. I'm dead.

"_I have faith in you, Cloud."_

… I'm kinda getting used to hearing Aerith and Zack interrupting my thought… I guess this is my punishment for letting them die…

A small little woman opened the door, a man beside her. Woo-hoo, wrong house! "Oh, you must be here for Elmyra," the little brunette says as she steps out of the way. DAMNIT!

Marlene ran past the adults, jumping into Barret's arms. "DADDY!"

I enter the living room and see Elmyra on the sofa… At least there aren't any blunt objects around… "I'm sorry, Ms. Gainsborough, but Aerith's—"

"—She's dead, isn't she?"

I look at Tifa and Barret, but they seem as confused as me. How did she…? "Uh, yeah… She was killed by the guy who tried to… She died saving this Planet…" And because I couldn't save her. "I'm so sorry."

Barret and Tifa gave their apologies only for Elmyra to raise her hand and shake her head. "You all did what you could. There's no need for you to apologize." None of us spoke. We're all thinking the same thing: did we really do all we could?

* * *

I didn't get a good view of the town before, but I can see now that a lot of the houses have been turned more into shelters than homes. The inn proudly displays a sign reading, 'Free Rooms.'

I guess everyone is trying to make this world a better place. "Come on, let's go home." Did I just say that? Huh.

We all stop at the edge of Kalm. "Where to?" Barret questions.

"Our suspended reality…" Because fighting is what our reality is now.

"What the hell do ya mean by dat?"

"… Our normal lives." Can you really call anything we do 'normal'?

"We'll find one." We have to, because we can't continue this reality. Turning to Tifa, I ask, "Right?" She deserves a normal life.

"Yeah!" Marlene is always so chipper… We probably look like a very strange family to others…

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_Wow… That was _so_ not funny._

Chibi Aerith plushies to Seluchen123, Rend, tenchiamanda1987, and silver chocobo15.


	10. Fallen City

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_).

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**10. Fallen City**_

I wish someone would tell me why we're back at this hellhole. Looking at the remains, I can't help staring wide-eyed at all the people here. Nothing makes sense anymore! There's no way this place will ever be the same as it used to.

"… So many people were still here…" Wow, Tifa. Brilliant deduction. "I wish… this place could be washed away…"

Okay, let me get this straight… The place has been demolished, and that's still not good enough for her? Wow. That's really cold.

"_She wishes that none of this happened."_

Aerith, I love you, but you are kinda dense… If Sephiroth hadn't attacked the Planet, AVALANCHE and Shinra would have destroyed this city. "… If Sephiroth didn't do it, we would have, Tifa." She only frowns at the reminder.

"_Don't be mean to girls, Cloud… Never know which ones will want to hook up."_

… I'm getting advice from dead people. How should I feel about that?

* * *

Barret and Marlene are wondering around, asking random people what they plan to do… It's not like anyone _knows_ what to do…

Tifa's still being moody; I guess I should suck it up and ask her about it. "… It's not like you to be troubled by your thoughts."

"It's… Just the way I am." Since when? You were always too busy bossing everyone around to get upset…

"No. You're much more cheerful and strong. If you've forgotten the way you were then, I'll be there to remind you."

"_Spike, that isn't all she wants you to show the way to…"_

"You really will?"

I can feel myself blushing as Zack's words sink in. "Probably."

* * *

I've tuned out Barret and Tifa's conversation. It's some pretty obvious info… There's a lack of supplies, duh. And no one knows where to find anything…

Maybe they'd be more useful if there was a bar around… People drinking at a bar always seem to know everything... Marlene is playing with a ball, so I guess with Tifa and Barret distracted, I'm babystitting…

She's only four, but she's so much brighter than her father… She can even mix drinks.

… Wait, she's four. And she can mix drinks… Damn, Barret is a bad dad… Does he _even_ drink?

"Cloud, where are we going to sleep tonight?"

I was for moving to Costal del Sol, but _no_… I look up at the overcast sky. It'll probably rain… "How about setting a tent under the plate?

Throwing her arms around my leg, Marlene whines, "But it's _scary_ there!"

… She hasn't even been there since we left Midgar! Ugh, whose idea was this?

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chibi Tifa plushies to Seluchen123, Rend, random fan, Monica, silver chocobo15, and SilverKitsune013.


	11. Helping Out

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_)... _My power cable on my laptop broke, so I won't be able to update this week (considering I had planned to write another chapter today, I'm just a tad pissed)._

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**11. Helping Out**_

I suddenly have an urge to hit my head against something… Until I fall unconscious.

"Hey, Kid, are you going to move that beam or not?" One, I am _not _a kid… Note the sword beside me. Two, I've been moving things all day… And three, that includes moving that _damn beam_ six times in the last hour.

I place a small smile on my face, as I look at the small round man in front of me. Why does he look familiar? Probably not important.

I bend down, and place my hands around the steel piece. I lift it up and move it where he directs. Ah, the joys of manual labor.

"A little to the left… More right… Back… Back… Back… Too far!" You want to die slowly, don't you?

"_Cloud, we wanted to open a 'do everything' business, didn't we?"_

No, Zack. I was too busy staring off into space to want anything.

"Kid, know where I could get some rope?"

Must not roll eyes… He can't help it. "Yeah, there's a girl by the fifth sector plate that has lots." I rub my sore arms.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"… Aren't you going to go get it?"

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Snicker.

…. Grab stomach from excessive laughter. "Y-you want me… to—_HA HA_—go and get it for you? Oh, my—_hehe_!"

Must… Get… Oxygen…

Wiping a tear from my eye, a look up at the round man… He doesn't look very happy… If he tells Tifa, she'll scold me! Oh this is bad… "I'm right on it… How much do you need?"

"Half a meter."

………………………… And he can't get it, why?

… I hate being a delivery boy for everyone.

* * *

I set up another tent in the third sector slums… Why do these things always disappear in the morning? 

"_A moogle appears right at dawn and steals it…"_

"Zack?"

"_Yeah?"_

"You're an idiot."

"_And you're the one caring on a conversation with _me_."_

I shake my head, pushing him from my mind… I am truly losing it… Good thing no one—

"Cloud… Who were you talking to?"

Oh, crud… "N-no one, Tifa… I just messed up the tent; I'm an idiot." I turn to see her face.

An eyebrow is raised and she shakes her head. "I'm—"

"Ya'll are in for a treat!" Barret appears out of seemingly no where; Marlene close behind. He holds a heater and some fruit under either arm. Goody, we're not going to freeze or starve.

Marlene is swinging a jar back and forth. _Please_, tell me that isn't what I think it is…

"A cup'el Ah help'd wi'd der house, gabe me dis stuff… Fruits, a heat'ar, an' Corel Wine…"

It is… That girl is doomed.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

ChibiBarret plushies to Monica, Seluchen123, chaosbfly, silver chocobo15, AcE.LuNa.SkY - CryMsoN AnGeL, and SilverKitsune013.


	12. Wine Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_).

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**12. Wine Plans**_

Oh, my Gods… Barret is cooking.

And things aren't bursting into flame.

… This must be a sign of the apocalypse.

He sautés the vegetables and some unidentifiable piece of meat upon the small camp set. How does he cook with only one hand? Steam rises from the sizzling food, and he finally announces, "It's dun."

Rather than use dishes that we don't have, we each grab some utensils and pick food out of the skillet. Tifa passes a glass to me. It's filled with a blood red liquid. I sniff at it, only to be hit with the strong scent from within… Wine.

I press the glass to my lips and take a small sip… This stuff is… I don't know even how to describe this stuff.

I look up and notice that Barret doesn't have a glass… He has the entire bottle. This cannot be a good sign. "… Marlene, maybe you should go to bed; it's getting late."

The small child jumped up and bounced towards the tent. At least she's obedient.

"I rememba the good ol' days… Livin' wi'd my wife in Corel…"

That didn't take very long. Guess he has less tolerance than me.

"One time I got drunk 'n' fell in a well…"

You have to be pretty drunk to fall down a well, huh?

"I eben pro'posed to Myrna when I was drunk… Cou'dn't get up da courage…"

I look at Tifa. She looks at me. Both of our faces twist up and we burst into laughter at the drunken AVLANCHE member. When was the last time we laughed like this?

* * *

I awoke to Barret stirring a fire up. At least his snoring has gotten better… Tifa was carrying a stake of logs, while Marlene played with a ball. All three noted my presence simultaneously, but Barret spoke first, "How 'bout we started a business and sold dis wine?" I can'r help but gape at the man. 

"We?" I don't know anything about wine…. Or running a business.

"Of course, ya idiot!" I'm not an idiot… Meanie. "We can't draw customers!" Yes, because saving the entire Planet doesn't count for anything. "Tifa'll have to do it."

Tifa blinks at him. "Me?" Oh, good. I'm not the only one confused.

Barret smiles at her. "You're good at it."

Barret wants us to start another bar? Seventh Heaven was only around to fund my (and others', I guess) services for AVALANCHE. And I don't come cheap either.

"_That's my boy."_

Shut up, Zack.

"From my point ta view, da people of Midgar can be split into two types," Barret explains. I didn't think he could explain anything. Those dilly dallyin' around, who still can't 'cept what's happened to da city 'n' those who are workin' to live on." What were we talking about? I stopped listening after 'dilly dallyin'.' I understand how both types a people are feelin'. Everyone is facin' deir problems, but they're just copin' with it in diffe'nt ways, right?" I guess that makes sense. "Tha solution to everyone's problem is wine."

Barret, you may be an alcoholic, but that's no reason for everyone else on the Planet to be one. "Why's that?"

"I dunno…. But when we were half drunk yesterday, we laughed." I don't think I was drunk yesterday… I believe that was only a burley, black man… "We forgot all sorts a things, right? Dat's da moment we're after."

Best just to agree with the nut… "Yeah, I guess your right…"

Barret rubbed the stubble along his jaw-line. "Times like dat are important, ain't dey? Hey, Tifa, what-da ya think?"

"Times like dat are important, ain't they?" What times? Did I miss something? "Hey Tifa, what do you think?"

Tifa turns her face towards us. Her eyes look hollow, and she remains silent… Like a corpse…

"Tifa, let's give it a go." I smile weakly at her. "If it gets too tough, we can just stop."

"It won't be tough. If Tifa doesn't work, she'll end up thinkin' 'bout all sorts of things. Then, she'll end up not bein' able to do nothin'." Maybe, in his twisted logic, Barret's right; we need something to get our minds off of what's happened.

Tifa nodded her head slowly. Some of her life seemed to return… I hadn't noticed how pale she's become lately…

Barret drew a vague map of Midgar into the dirt. I guess he forgot I own one; shouldn't bring it up, I suppose.

Pointing at different towns built about the decimated city, he listed off what supplies were available and the number of people.

"Dis is Edge… Lots of people seem to be movin' dere." It was north of Midgar… I haven't been there, but I think Tifa and Marlene would go there for food.

We still have the gil from our reality, but bartering is the norm here.

… It's like we've been thrown into ancient times.

No one realized how much Shinra changed the Planet.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

_I was going to double-update this today, but I don't feel like typing anymore... Maybe there will be another one tonight._

Chibi Barret plushies to Seluchen123, SilverKitsune013, Haku, HolyMetalfushi, Jimmy, Defenestrator, and Monica.

_Jimmy: Hey, personal lives should always come first… And you can have a Tifa plushie anyway._


	13. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Credit to Selunchen for pointing out that Tifa wears a wolf ring on her right hand…

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**13. Preparations**_

My eyes feel like they're falling out of my head. I thought this place would be filled with little shacks, but this… is amazing.

Small skyscrapers… Metal and plaster walls… Paved streets…

It's only missing one thing: color. Everything here is grey, grey, grey! It feels like I'm in a cemetery.

For some people, that may be the best way to describe it.

I turn my head, side to side, looking for an empty lot. There must be somewhere we can put the new business…

I pause as I see a shop with large glass windows. I can see watches, earrings, and belts inside. I cannot help but feel drawn inside. The door opens with a ringing noise, and a little old man looks up. I smile at him, and he returns to his newspaper.

I scan the contents of the store, my eyes resting upon a glass box. Within, a silver ring glints in the weak light. It has a wolf emblazoned upon it.

It's pretty.

"_Tifa never did say what she wanted for her birthday…"_

Her birthday is only a few days away, isn't it?

I wave my arm at the grey-haired man, and he slowly walks over. He seems to have a limp as he hobbles along. "Like that one, Sonny?" Why must everyone call me by such degrading names.

"_Not they're fault you look like a kid…"_

"I'd like this one…"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "That one's 500,000 gil, Kid."

My reputation doesn't precede me, huh? I pull my wallet out of a hidden pocket, and slap the gil on the counter. I can't help smiling as the man's eyes bulge out of his head. "That _really_ isn't a problem."

* * *

I raise an eyebrow as Marlene runs around the dirt plot screaming "Isn't it great!" She's going to fall down and hurt herself.

Scratch that. She has fallen down and hurt herself.

Tifa scoops her up in her arms. She strokes Marlene's dark hair, making weird cooing noises…

So, this is where we're going to build a new life? Well, maybe it could work out.

Maybe it won't.

"_Don't be such a pessimist!"_

"_He could be right, you know."_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

… At what point should I be scared about this? Voices only I hear, arguing with one another…

Oooo! Something shiny!

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_That's probably the closest I'll ever get to an actual cliffhanger._

Chibi Marlene plushies to Seluchen123, Rend, Cruxisseraphim, SilverKitsune013, and silver chocobo15.


	14. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Wedding/engagement rings are traditionally worn on the left ring finger because it "follows" the major artery from the heart down through the neck to the left ring finger (although, some countries such as Germany and Russia have it on the right).

_If you went to see _Pirate_ on opening weekend, I am semi-pissed at you; I work at a movie theatre, and that sucked… FYI: Semi-pissed equals me pouting (which makes me look like a bunny); yes, I am pathetic._

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**14. Beginnings**_

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, Tifa. Happy birthday to you." _Marlene holds the small cake above her head as Tifa blows out the candles… Am I the only one concerned about this kid?

Tifa smiles as she looks up from the little icing treat. Smoke rises from the candles.

"Presents! Presents! Presents! Here open mine first!" Marlene bounced around.

Three.

Two.

One.

Splat. So much for the cake… Probably wouldn't have tasted very good since Barret made it.

"Um… Oops." The little brunette giggles as she licks icing off her mouth. Is that even possible? Guess so… The small pink bag she was carrying along with the cake is now very sticky…

Tifa bends down, and opens the bag to peek inside. She puts both hands inside to pull up a small potted plant… Aerith I think made quite an impression on the kid; she even has a bow in her hair like Aerith used to wear…

Tifa smiles and says, "Thank you, Marlene." She proceeds to hug the cake-covered girl.

Barret shifts his weight from one leg to another, looking very nervous… "Well, ma present ain't exactly… Um… I forgot to go shoppin'…"

"It's alright, Barret. The cake was enough…" She knows it was unsafe too, I bet. "Cloud?"

Self-absorbed much? I present the small, grey box to her. She opens it and her eyes brighten immediately. "Cloud! You didn't have to…" She slides it onto her left ring finger.

"Um… Tifa? You _do_ know that's where wedding rings go, right?"

She laughs awkwardly, and changes the ring to her other hand. "Being left-handed, this makes more sense anyway…" Why does she sound disappointed? Must be tired… It took hours pouring that damn cement yesterday for the foundation.

Doesn't help matters that we used all of the gil for bar materials… Can't even stay at an inn…

* * *

"Tell me a bedtime story!" Marlene jumps onto my lap, blatantly ignoring that I had been cleaning my swords. 

"Why can't Tifa or Barret do it? I'm busy." Cleaning sucks, so it's best to get it over with.

She shakes her head, and wraps her small arms around my neck. "They said they were busy too… Pwease, Cloud?"

"Fine… Once upon a time there were three bears. Along came Goldilocks, who steals their porridge. The bears eat her. The end."

"That's not a good story! Tell a better one."

"Ugh… I don't know any bedtime stories." Why do I always have to do everything? Can't I have five minutes to do what I want?

The brunette kisses me on the cheek. What the…? "Okay then. I'll tell you a story."

For a four-year-old Marlene's pretty articulate… Is anyone else bothered by that? "What story?"

She smiles as she repositions herself on my lap. "Story about the Lady…"

_"No one ever tells stories about me!"_

_"Oh, shut up, Zack. I want to hear._

... What should I be more frightened about? The dead people carrying on conversations or the little girl that will grow up to take over the world?

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

_Now, if you'll excuse me. I'd like to fall over now._

Chibi AC-Cloud plushies to Seluchen123, silver chocobo15, Rend, Blue Jae, Ashlucard713, scarlettHuntress, SilverKitsune013, and Cimikat.

_Ashlucard713: Shiny things _are_ great… _

_It's terrific to hear that you like how I'm doing Cloud… Although, it's pretty easy for me to think like Cloud; he can be summed up as having partial-personality disassociation (not necessarily a bad thing, just misunderstood). Which makes him just adorable in a child-like manner… _

_Nothing quite like random comments from nowhere…_


	15. Marlene’s Bedtime Story

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Special request for Selunchen. _Yes, I actually do requests._

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**15. Marlene's Bedtime Story**_

"The Lady was pretty and kind. Everyone loved her." Yeah… Hojo would have _loved_ to dissect her.

"When the Lady became an adult, she began to sell flowers. Flowers only grew at her church and at the Lady's home." I remember that… She was selling them for a thousand gil each at the Honey Bee Inn for 500 gil a pop… Whatever happened to that gil anyway?

"_Hee hee… You'll never know…"_

"One day, the Lady met a man named Cloud. Cloud had fallen through the roof of her church and onto the Lady's precious flowers." Me breaking my back versus some flowers. I feel loved. "To make up for it, Cloud decided to protect the Lady." Sure, because having people shooting at me was no motivation.

"_Being shot at isn't the worse thing… Being hit with big, pointy rocks is."_

"The Lady led Cloud through the slums as he protected her from the vicious monsters…"

"_Hey! I can fight too!"_

"_Who's whiny now?_

"… _Meanie."_

"They eventually made it through to Wall Market, but found that Cloud's friend, Tifa, had been taken by an evil man.

"To save her, the Lady and Cloud had to sneak into the evil man's house by wearing pretty dresses and makeup." Please don't remind me.

"_Oh, but, Cloud, you looked so cute."_

Somebody please help me. "The Lady, Cloud, and Tifa eventually made it to Sector Seven where Cloud and Tifa lived… But the evil Shinra were going to destroy it. Tifa asked the Lady to protect a little girl named Marlene and the Lady did." Um… Did she just refer to herself in the third person?

"While taking the little girl to her home, the Lady was stopped by Shinra's most evil force, the Turks. In exchange for Marlene's safety, the Lady allowed the Turks to take her to the Shinra Headquarters."

"Cloud, Tifa, and their leader, Barret, learned of what had happened to the Lady and went to rescue her." Barret? Lead? Hah! "They climbed a Golden Shiny Wire of Hope to the Shinra headquarters. There, they rescued the Lady…" She makes it sound so easy… We had to rescue her twice.

"But, they also learned that an evil force had returned. Sephiroth. Sephiroth was created in a terrible experiment by the Shinra Company. When he found out, he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything." Funny, I thought he pretty much just went psycho…

"_No, Cloud… He locked himself in a library for two days and went psycho."_

Yes, because two days is _so_ much time.

"The Lady and her new friends began a journey to stop Sephiroth. Sephiroth wanted to take the Lifestream away from the Planet…" God-wannabe.

"Eventually, the Lady left her friends, so that she could try a new strategy. Rather than attack Sephiroth directly, the Lady summoned Holy in the Forgotten City of the Ancients."

"_Actually, it was more of a whim… I wasn't even sure what I was going to do."_

"Sephiroth tried to stop Holy from being summoned, so he murdered the Lady… But it was too late. Sephiroth was forced to use his energy to stop Holy, so that he could injure the Planet greatly with Meteor."

Um, why does a four-year-old seem to know more about what happened than I do?

"The Lady's friends, along with Shinra, managed to defeat Sephiroth… Meteor hurtled towards the Planet and Holy was free to stop it… But Holy only caused more destruction.

"The Lady, despite death, used the Lifestream to push Meteor and Holy away from the Planet."

"_Hey! I helped too… Kinda."_

"And because of the Lady and all of those who fought, this Planet is still here… It's Lifestream still flowing…"

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_Marlene eventually grows up and inadvertently starts a cult…_

Chibi Sephiroth plushies to Cruxisseraphim, SilverKitsune013, scarlettHuntress, and Seluchen123.


	16. Setting up

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_).

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**16. Setting up**_

"MOVE DAT TABLE TO THE CORNER!"

"Um, please, move that table to the corner," I mumble. Barret's been like this all day... Ordering people around… Loudly. And I have to go around correcting him before everyone gets scared off.

"NOW PUT DEM CHAIRS 'ROUND IT!"

"Please place a chair on every side." I swear he is trying to make me do all of the work.

Tifa's off in the kitchen, so I'm stuck dealing with—oh no… Please tell me it isn't… It is…

"Give me an M! Give me an A! Give me an R!" Where did she get the pom-poms anyway? "Give me an L!" Nevermind. I don't think I want to know. "Give me an E! Give me an N! Give me an E! What's that spell?"

Several occupants shout "Marlene." Uh-huh… Now, I'm frightened.

"GET DAT LIGHT UP!"

"Please install this overhead lamp… Thank you."

The little girl skips over to me and latches onto my arm. She pulls me down, so that we are at eyelevel. "Tifa says I can be a barmaid. Isn't that great, Cloud!" So… Tifa's to blame not Barret? "And she says you're going to bartend!" I don't even know _how_ to mix drinks.

Why do I always have to do what everyone tells me? Can't I have just a little fun?

"_Course not… You're an adult now."_

"Am not."

"Tifa's going to be mad at you if you don't help with the bar!"

"GET DAT CURTAIN STRAIGHT! BED UPSTAIRS!"

"Please straighten that curtain…. The bed needs to go upstairs, through the door on the right."

"_You're doing really well, Cloud."_

Marlene finally frees my hand and proceeds to somersault around the room… Ten gil says she breaks a bunch of glassware.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chibi AC-Tifa plushies to Defenestrator, Rend, SilverKitsune013, silver chocobo15, and Seluchen123.


	17. Seventh Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_).

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**17. Seventh Heaven**_

_"Um… Bar and Inn on Eighth?" I suggest. And get more dirty looks. "What? This place is opening soon… We need a name."_

_"How 'bout… da Angry Dragon?"_

_I raise an eyebrow at him… And my ideas are the crazy ones? "What does that have to do with this place?"_

_"I dunno… Kinda catchy…"_

_I turn to smile at Tifa. "It's your choice, what with you being the manager."_

_She frowns. "Are you sure I should?"_

_"Yeah, we'll let you decide…."_

_Barret rubs the back of his head absently. "Yeah… Ya'd prob'bly think of a good name."__

* * *

__"So, what's the name going to be?" Marlene bounces around the bar. _

_I cannot help, but groan at this endless bundle of energy. "We're still thinking about it." So, will you sit down? Shesh…_

_"I wish it was Seventh Heaven…"_

_Tifa looks horrified… "Why?"_

_She smiles, and leans over in a practiced 'cute' position. "Because it was fun. If we make it Seventh Heaven, we'll have fun again." Did no one explain to her why Seventh Heaven was used? To fund terrorist activities where lots of people died…_

_Tifa smiles faintly and taps a finger on her chin. "Hmmmm, Seventh Heaven…"_

_Please tell me she isn't…__

* * *

__The sun's really hot today… And this damn turtleneck vest is itchy._

_I stare up at the sign for our new bar, Seventh Heaven… Leave it to the five-year old to name it. _

_"Here." Tifa tosses a black sheet at me._

_I look it over… Oh, it's an apron. I tie it in the back, and look at it. It reaches almost to the ground… It makes me look fat… I just know it does. _

_"It doesn't make you look fat, Cloud. I think you look adorable."_

_Great… I'm fat and adorable. _

_I swivel it around so that it covers only one leg; I really don't feel bad about doing it… Tifa's apron is covering her behind. Yes, that makes so much sense. _

_I guess… It's time to open the Seventh Heaven._

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_I suddenly want to do an "ask Sephiroth" fic… Weird._

Chibi AC-Barret plushies to Firehedgehog, Blue Jae, Seluchen123, Rend, Jimmy, Muscat-Dunghill, and silver chocobo15.


	18. Shopping Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_).

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**18. Shopping Fun**_

I bite my lip as I look from the shopping list to the vegetable cart in front of me. I have no idea what I am doing… Why did Tifa make me do this?

'15 Carrots' I read. What is a carrot? Maybe it's those red things? I remember having something called Carrot Cake when I was little… But, wasn't that a yellow color?

Oh, this is just great… My mom thought I should have an 'older girlfriend who would take care of me,' so she never bothered to teach me how to cook.

_"Yes, and you know you loved me cooking for you at Shinra."_

"Zack," I mumble, "the stuff you cooked was either burnt or it moved."

_"Why is everyone always mean to me?"_

"I'd give you a hug, if you were actually real and not a figment of my imagination."

I pick up a yellow sphere and look it over. Is this a carrot?

_"Hee hee… You really should ask for help, Cloud."_

I don't want to be laughed at. Tifa sent me here because she wanted me to do this. She had faith that I could do this. And I'm going to do it, damnit.

* * *

Tifa bites her lip as I show her the ingredients I bought. Something tells me she's trying not to laugh… Probably the occasional snickers that manage to escape her lips.

Once every vegetable, herb, and slice of miscellaneous meat is on the counter, her brown eyes move from me to the counter and back to me. "Cloud… Did you get anything on my list?"

Did I really mess up that badly? I think I am going to cry…

"Tifa," Marlene shrills. "We need more Carrot Cake for table six!"

"Can't."

The brunette girl frowns. "Why not?"

"Cloud, er, I gave him the wrong shopping list, so we don't have the ingredients…."

"Oh…" The child shrugs and skips out of the kitchen.

I messed up really bad. I know Tifa's going to yell at me…

Wait for it…

"I can't believe you, Cloud." Here it comes…. "Hahahahaha!" Or not.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me… You should have asked if I knew what that stuff was…"

Tifa grips her stomach and continues to laugh at me. She starts to cry and cough. "Oh gods…… I guess you really haven't had a normal life for a while, huh?"

You're just realizing this? Wow… Maybe you haven't noticed I'm losing grips with reality.

_"And how do you know I'm not real, Cloud? I think I'm real…"_

"Next time, let's go shopping together."

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chibi Nanaki plushies to Muscat-Dunghill, silver chocobo15, scarlettHuntress, Seluchen123, Firehedgehog, Jimmy, SilverKitsune013, and Lisa.

_Jimmy: Still not sure if my replies are actually getting to your inbox._


	19. Barret Departs

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_).

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**19. Barret Departs**_

Barret grunts which I have labeled as his 'shut the hell up I wanna talk' noise. Tifa raises her head, but her hand continues to wipe a table. "Something the matter, Barret?"

"You guys would… take care of Marlene, if Ah left, right?"

I really don't want to know where this is going…

"I wanna go on a journey to settle ma past."

Didn't we already do that? Let's see… Destroy the Shinra Company… Check... Meet (and kill) Dyne. Check… Made grave markers for dead AVALANCHE members. Check…

What could he possibly have to do?

_"Maybe he wants some time to himself."_

I nod my head at the voice. "Settle your past…?" Interesting code for 'take a vacation.' "But, I want to do that too."

"You guys can do that here," Tifa exclaims. "Don't just take. Try proving that you can give too."

I turn my face, so Tifa cannot see it… She makes me bartend and shop all the time… Who is she to tell me not to take? She always wants to take my time and my choices…_

* * *

_I need a board… A nice, thick board… With which to beat my head in with.

_"Daddy, when will you come back?"_

_"As soon as Ah can…"_

They have been having this same conversation for the last three hours… When will they shut up? I'm never going to sleep at this rate.

"_I'll keep you company, Cloud…"_

"_And me too…"_

"Hello, Aerith. Zack… I would still prefer to go to bed though."

"_Party pooper."_

"You're dead… It's not like you can get tired."

* * *

I watch as Barret walks down the street. The sunrise makes the entire scene surreal.

Marlene cups her hands about her mouth and yells, "Send me some letters! Phone too!"

Barret raises his gun arm to wave, but he does not turn around. "Make sure ya be a 'nice' kid!"

Huh? He isn't still calling me kid is he? I look at Tifa and she seems just as confused as I am.

Marlene steps forward. "I'll take care of Cloud and Tifa!"

Yeah… She'll be the one taking care of us.

Barret finally turns about, and I think he is crying. "T-Take care! Keep da family together and keep at it!"

Family? We're a family?

"_You don't havta be related to be family, Cloud… You just need ta want to save whoever you consider your family…"_

So, Aerith's dead because she thought of the entire Planet as family? Great… Now, I'm guilt-ridden, depressed, psychotic, and have to treat every person on the Planet as family.

I hate my life…

I must have been horrible in a past life.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_Yeah, I think I'm going to have to change to updating this and "Aerithism" to every other day because of all the questions for "Ask Sephiroth"._

Chibi Vincent plushies Ashlucard713, silver chocobo15, Seluchen123, lilalou, Muscat-Dunghill, scarlettHuntress, Firehedgehog, Blue Jae, gwendolyn chistopher and Cruxisseraphim.

_Jimmy: Nope… Still not working… Figures. Yahoo! must hate gmail or something._


	20. Free for a Day

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Based off of _Case of Tifa _info (damn you, _Case of Tifa_)… Semi-request from gwendolyn christopher.

OH HOLY #$&... There's going to be a Mario versus FF basketball DS game... I'll go put some links (just so you can be horrified) on my profile.

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head **

_**20. Free for a Day **_

I wander around the marketplace glancing from the various carts to the pictures Tifa gave me. Twenty round, red things… Got it…

Well, I've managed to get everything on her list what should I do now? She isn't expecting me home for a while, so maybe I can go goof off…

_"Cloud, I know this is hard for you to understand, but you live at a_ bar_…"_

"So?"

I look up and down the street. Over some homes, I can still see the Shinra building. Maybe…

I take the twisting road and head south. It's very slow on foot, but I can't help smiling. Then, I see something very strange… It's some kind of black vehicle, shiny and different.

It's leaning against a home. A man, leaning against the doorframe, watches me as I study the bike. It's so cool looking!

_"It'd be cooler with a better engine and tires… Needs a kickstand too." _

The man is looking me up and down. "You wouldn't happen ta be that Cloud Strife, would ya?"

'The' not 'that.' Oh, whatever. "Yeah… So?"

"Like tha bike?"

_"Oh _gods_! It's gorgeous." _

"Yeah… Is it a new model?"

The man smiled and pushed himself up from the door. "Yep… Had it custom made… You're workin' at that Seventh Heaven aren't ya?"

"Yeah… Why?"

The man moves to stand beside me. His eyes trace the bike. "Think you could get me a lifetime of free food and drink there?"

"In exchange for…?"

He waved his hand to present the bike.

_"Say 'yes' please! I would kill for that thing! Pwetty pwease, Cloud? Don't I deserve nice things?" _

"Give me a minute…" I wander away from the strange man, and pull out my cell phone. "Tifa? It's me Cloud…… Could I trade someone a lifetime of dining at Seventh Heaven for something?"

_"What for, Cloud?" _

"I'll show you this evening… So can I?"

_"Um… okay…" _

"Thank you. Bye-bye…" Click. I meander over to the man and grin. "You've got yourself a deal…"

* * *

"Cloud… Why are you on a—whatever that is?" Tifa stands outside of the Seventh Heaven. I can't place what the look she is giving me is. 

"Isn't it cool! I love this thing already!"

Tifa's mouth opens and closes a few times. "A-are you feeling okay, Cloud?"

I'm happy, so I must be having a mental breakdown? "Never better! Where's Marlene? She'd like a ride dontcha think?"

She stares at me for a few minutes, an eyebrow raised. "… In her room?"

"Great!" I run past her with a wave, and head upstairs. "Marlene! Marlene wanna see our new toy?"

_"Motorcycles are _so_ cool!" _

Aren't they?

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

Chibi Yuffie plushies Firehedgehog, Ashlucard713, rend, Seluchen123, SilverKitsune013, Stars of Shadow, T, Blue Jae, scarlettHuntress, and silver chocobo15.


	21. Aerith

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_Notes: Sorry it's so short… And not funny… A week of insomnia is getting to me. Just go ahead and ignore it if you'd like._

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**21. Aerith**_

_I look up and down this forgotten place. Dust is collecting lightly on the wooden floors. The flowers are looking peaked. I lean Fenrir against a wall… Zack's right. I do need a kickstand._

I move slowly across the floors, every creak echoing in the silence.

I kneel beside the open floor. This is where I met you, Aerith…

"… _You met me outside of the Sector One Reactor, Cloud…"_

"Did I?"

"_Yes… When you were here you asked if I was familiar because I was the 'slum drunk.'"_

I rub the back of my head absently. "Uh… Sorry about that…"

I can almost feel her smiling. _"It's alright… You bought one of my flowers…"_

* * *

"Remember when you made me wear a dress?"

"_I didn't make you do anything… You're the one that insisted that you help save Tifa."_

I think I looked fat… And that really wasn't my color.

"_Don Corneo thought you were the prettiest…"_

"Please… Don't remind me."

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_I really shouldn't write when I have insomnia; it's just not funny… You'd think I was emo writing this…_

Chibi Vincent plushies Seluchen123, Rend, Blue Jae, Gigei, scarlettHuntress, silver chocobo15, Firehedgehog, and SilverKitsune013.


	22. Zack

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_Notes: Insomnia sucks…_

Based on info from "Case of Tifa" (_damn you, "Case of Tifa"_).

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

_**22. Zack**_

I looked Fenrir up and down. In retrospect, it might have made more sense to wait.

_"Okay… Need a kickstand, somewhere to put all of those swords—Cloud, are you paying attention?"_

Not really… Besides, I can't do all of that stuff anyway.

_"That's what I'm here for! I know this great engineer… Name's Lowind…"_

Zack, this may come as a shock, but you haven't spoken to pretty much anyone in, what, six years? How am I suppose to find this person?

_"I have his cell phone number."_

… You are an idiot.

_"Just give it a chance! Don't you have any faith in me?"_

I sigh at the invisible voice. My hand subconsciously brushes Fenrir's fuel tank. "Did you teach me…?"

_"Teach you what? Oh, how to ride a bike? No… You never asked me to…"_

My hand balls into a fist. Jenova… That bitch… No… Hojo did this…

_"Aw, you're so cute when you're mad… Like a chocobo."_

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"I… look… like a chocobo?"

"_Yes! You're so adorable!"_

Zack is the only SOLDIER that could pull off squealing… He's always been rather strange, I guess.

* * *

I brace myself against Tifa's shoulder, my mouth hanging open. Tifa supports herself against the doorframe. We both stare at Lowind, the engineer.

He works ridiculously fast to make the changes I, or rather Zack, barks. I don't understand half of the things I am saying. What the hell is a 'swingarm' anyway?

"_Bwahahahahahaha! It _will_ be perfect!"_

… Zack?

"_Hahaha—yes, Cloud?"_

You're scaring me.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_Sorry about the shortness, but I need a nap… Very long day._

Chibi Cid plushies Stars of Shadow, Blue Jae, Seluchen123, silver chocobo15, Gigei, Firehedgehog, TwilightZekk, dragonzice, and SilverKitsune013.


	23. Seventeen or Twentytwo

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_Notes: "HOLY #$& she updated!" Yeah… I've managed to find some time, and have gotten past some of my writer's block. Woohoo._**

* * *

I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_23. Seventeen or Twenty-two_**

A heavy weight dropped onto my stomach. I creak an eye open, to glare at the intruder. Marlene… Figures. "Getup! Getup! Getup!"

I lift myself up onto my elbows. Obviously, she hasn't noticed the 'glare of death.' I intensify it with a light growl… This girl is _so_ dense…

"Come on, Marlene. Get off Cloud," Tifa shakes her head as she stands in my doorway. She couldn't have spoken up earlier, because…?

"_Barret_?" I stare at the overly-muscular man. When did he…? Never mind, I probably don't want to know. At least he can take the 'gift from above' off my hands…

"So, when was'ya gonna tell me dat it was yer b'r'day?"

I can feel the color drain from my face… Oh, this is _not_ going to end well…

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to—"_

Shut. Up. Zack.

"_Aw, but don't you remember when we got that—"_

I _really_ don't want to know.

* * *

"… Let me get this straight… You're going… to take a sharp instrument… and stab my _ear_…?" I know I sound horrified. And who can blame me? 

"Not a 'sharp instrument.' A needle," Tifa replied. Her smile is _not_ as comforting as she thinks.

"_Don'cha want to be cool like me?"_

Zack, you are an idiot.

"_And you're the one caring on a conversation with an idiot."_

Why you—"#$& THAT HURT!" I can feel the blood start to leak out of my wound… Tifa dabs at it with a moist rag.

… I should never leave my room… It never ends well…

* * *

"Happy birthday to you." Marlene grins beside the cake. 

"Happy b'r'day to you." When did Barret get a wolf ring?

"Happy birthday, Cloud." Do I _want_ to know what that look Tifa is giving me about?

Maybe my ear's still bleeding.

"_Happy birthday to you."_ I can feel Aerith smiling…

… This has been a long year.

_Yes… It has, Cloud…_

Great. I'm crazier than I was this morning.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

_Before you even ask… No, I don't know when I'm going to update again… I _really_ should study for a Japanese exam…_

Chibi straightjacket-wearing Cloud plushies to Stars of Shadow, Rend, Blue Jae, Gigei, lilalou, Seluchen123, silver chocobo15, Firehedgehog, Ashlucard713, dragonzice, scarlettHuntress, Rubedo Kukai Jr., Eneps, SilverKitsune013, mtwain, Omni-Master, Cruxisseraphim, Sakura117us, and Audra Kaiba for reviewing.

_And in other news:_

"_Ask Sephiroth" must die… It knows what it did…_

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children COMPLETE_ is such $&'n' bull#$&… What? It is…_

Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix_ with _RE: Chain of Memories_ **may** actually leave Japan… Now, we can all fall over. Also, mask-dude doesn't look much like Sora; why does everyone say that? He looks like a high Squall more than anything…_


	24. Father figure

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_Notes: Based on information from "Case of Tifa."_

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_24. Father figure_**

"And this is my daughter," Tifa said, her arm indicating Marlene. "So, what would you like?" She turned towards the drink cabinet, grabbing a bottle for another customer.

The man looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Kinda young fer you guys…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I cross my arms. The standard 'this discussion is finished' position.

"_It really is a silly scam… Tifa would have to have been pregnant at—"_

I shake my head at the voice from nowhere. I think I should go upstairs…

"_Estuans interius Ira vehementi."_ I should get a new ringtone…

"… Cloud."

"_Hey, Kid."_ Why does everyone call me that?_ "Could you come by and pick something up for me?"_ Do I _look_ like a delivery boy? _"Thanks! Bye!"_

Click.

That did _not_ just happen.

* * *

I blink at my bike… Or more accurately, the person near my bike. "Lowind?"

He raises his head, shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes. "Oi. What's up?"

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"Shouldn't you be… done?"

"Cloud_, give it time… For a ride _this_ awesome…"_

"With the amount of changes you wanted…" He shook his head. How can he see with that much hair?

"… Whatever."

Now, what am I going to do?

* * *

Something tells me that Choco is just a little mad at me.

"_Can you blame him, Cloud?"_

Choco's a girl…

"… _Right… Anyway, you've _abandoned _her."_

"Aerith, I'm going to be killed by—"

"_His third cousin twice removed."_

Shut up, Zack… You're never helpful.

"……………… _Meanie."_

Choco snorts. If possible, I think she's growling at me. "Come on, Choco… Don't you wanna be good for… Daddy?"

The massive bird tilted its head. "Wark?"

"_Brilliant!"_

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chibi Choco plushies to Omni-Master, SimpleNClean92, Rend, Bells of Requiem, Ashlucard713, Selunchen123, and scarlettHuntress for reviewing.

_Wah, Nintendo of America can't fix my Japanese Ice Blue ("Irish Spring soap") DSlite… And they can only replace it with one of the stupid US colors…_


	25. Step towards Delivery Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_Notes: Based on information from "Case of Tifa."_

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_25. Step towards Delivery Boy_**

Round… It's the only way to describe the restaurateur in front of me. "What took ya so long, Kid?"

"Don't. Ask."

_/Flashback/_

"CHOCO! SLOW DOWN!"

THUMP.

Crash.

Ding.

"… Warrk?"

"… Ow."

_/End/_

"… Now, what did you want?" I glare at him, but he seems unfazed.

He strokes an imaginary beard. "Well… I need some more carrots."

Please tell me this is a joke… Choco nearly killed me, so I can get _carrots_? I hate everyone. "You are _so_ lucky that Tifa needed me to go shopping today," I mumble.

"What was that?"

"…………………………………… Nothing."

* * *

"_MOO!"_

He's been like this for over an hour… Making animal noises whenever I get close to a piece of meat; I think my imagination may be crazier than me.

Is that even possible?

I look at the different slabs of steak. They're thin, but food is still scarce I suppose…

"_Moo! 'Moo' I say!"_

It's most definitely possible…

I turn from the beef, and am faced with an unidentifiable _thing_. Its skin removed, the blood dripping off…

I grab my forehead. I don't feel good… I collapse into a wall.

_Poor little, Cloud… How _pathetic_ you are…_

"Shut up," I grumble.

… People are staring at me…

"_Cloud, can you buy me a toy? Pweaty pwease?"_

Zack, you're not real.

"_Meanie."_

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

"Moo! 'Moo' I say!" _is the single best line… I think I'm going to have to make up a 'happy emo dance.'_

Chibi Cow-Zack plushies to SimpleNClean92, Rend, Audra Kaiba, mtwain, Duskmon Kimura, ..., and Ashlucard713 for reviewing.


	26. Stupid Job

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_Notes: Based on information from "Case of Tifa."_

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_26. Stupid Job_**

I'm not sure how, but ever person in Edge seems to have my phone number… It's four in the morning and my phone has managed to vibrate its way off my dresser and under my bed… Can't I just get some 'me time'?

… If I was Yuffie, I'd just ninja-chop the thing into a million pieces… Tifa would just answer it… Barret at least turns it off at night… Reeve'd ignore it and call back later… Vincent has enough sense to not own one… And Cid? Who's stupid enough to call him?

"Grr… Just hang up already…"

"_What if it's important?"_

It's never important.

"_Cloud, how can you say such a thing?"_

"Fine…" I lean over the side of my bed, my feet hooking on the opposite side. My hand reaches through the darkness, fingers tapping wood. Where is that—"Got it!"

I pull myself up, not flipping the phone open. I lean back against my pillow, preparing myself for whomever it is that's decided to call at some ungodly hour.

… And the vibrating stops…

"I hate everyone."

* * *

"CLOUD, IT'S FOR YOU!"

Whoever it is better have a good reason to wake me up… I kick the covers off, and trek down the stairs. "Who is it?"

Tifa shrugs and passes the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, ma Boy!"_ I AM NOT A CHILD, DAMNIT._ "Can you pick up some rope when you bring my groceries over? Thanks. Bye." _Click.

Great, more of my free time gone… I look out the front window. The sunlight filters brightly inside. "I'll be back soon." I walk towards the front door, a vicious scowl distorting my face.

"Um, Cloud?"

I pause, my hand on the doorknob. I look over my shoulder at a very red Tifa. "Yeah?"

Barely a whisper, she replies, "… You're not wearing any pants…"

I look down. Choco-boxers…

I _really_ hate everyone.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

…_. I want to write something for Halloween, but I don't know what…_

Chibi embarrassed Tifa plushies to Selunchen123, SimpleNClean92, Bells of Requiem, The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2006, and Audra Kaiba for reviewing.


	27. Fenrir

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Double update… _I need to re-watch _Advent Children_… Turns out that Sephiroth does not blink… _At all**

* * *

I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_27. Fenrir_**

"_It's _finally _done! Woo-hoo!"_ I can almost hear Zack dancing about my motorcycle.

I look over at the sweat-covered Lowind. "… So, how much do I—"

"Nothin'."

My head tilts to the side. "What?"

He rubs the back of his shaggy head. "Well, heh-heh, you see… I sorta got a lot a' business 'cause of this…"

Something tells me I don't want to know _how_ that happened…

"_It's _so_ shiny!"_ Can a dead person rub their head against a seat?

… Let's hope not…

* * *

Wind pushes my hair back.

My eyes are dry… I should buy some goggles or something…

I curve my body to the right as Fenrir curves left.

"P-tew… Gross." I need to remember to keep my mouth closed...

I make it around the curve, and see a chocobo on the road. "OH #$&!"

THUNK.

And the world turns black…

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_Do NOT repeat Cloud's _Advent Children_ motorcycle driving; you'd become a pancake…_

Chibi #$&y-driving Cloud plushies to Audra Kaiba, Selunchen123, SimpleNClean92, Shibuya on an Angle, Rend, Aya Phoenix, The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2006, Omni-Master, Some Random Chick, and SilverKitsune013 for reviewing.


	28. Blackout

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Once again, this is a double update…

… _I don't think I've written anything this depressing in quite a while…_

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_28. Blackout_**

Slowly, the world comes into focus again, but in a very different way… Rather than outside on a road near Midgar, I am in a small, white room.

I turn behind me…

And am faced with… me?

No, not me… Those eyes are not mine, but they are burned into my soul…

The fake-me tilts its head. "Good to see you… Cloud." And that is not my voice. It's the voice of the owner of those jade eyes.

"You-you're not real."

It laughs… but I can barely hear the sound. "Hoping your memories will not come back to hurt you…?"

It makes me feel like such a child. "SHUT UP!" My body has curled in, my hands now fists.

"Now, Cloud, that is not very polite…" It smirks with my lips. "Would you prefer," it raises an arm identical to my own, "a change of scenery?"

SNAP.

And darkness once again.

* * *

Where am I now? It looks… familiar…

CRUMBLE. "AAHH! CLOUD!"

"TIFA!" I turn around to see black hair, disappearing over the side of a cliff. "NO!" I run to the edge, feeling it give way under my weight. I start falling. I can see Tifa… She's not that far from me now.

I reach out. "TIFA! GRAB MY HAND!"

She reaches out towards me. Her fingers touch mine… And fall away.

She reaches the ground… Her body is contorted…

"No…"

… I stop falling, suspended in the air…

I remember where I am now…

Nibelheim.

"Cloud, you have always caused pain for everyone around you." I look up to see the fake-me sitting on a ledge. Its arms were crossed, and a smug look was on its face.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A _JOKE_?"

Its smirk widens. "Of course it is." The doppelganger raises its hand and snaps its fingers.

Blackness falls.

* * *

I can't see anything… It's all a green haze… What is going on?

"All right, I've made up my mind!" Not this… Oh, please, not this… "I'll open a shop that does everything!"

My body bounces on the unseen road, but I don't need to see to know what's happening.

"Troublesome things and dangerous things… I'm going to do everything (depending on the reward)."

PLEASE, ZACK… SHUT UP! I try to speak, but I can't.

"I'm going to make a fortune!"

… No… you're not…

"Eh, Cloud… What are you going to do?"

Steal your personality…

"Just kidding… I wouldn't leave you…"

Yeah… Cause I'm going to leave you…

"We're friends, right?"

HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? AFTER ALL THE PROBLEMS I'VE CAUSED YOU!

"TAKE COVER! CLOUD, LEAVE!"

Bullets launch into my invisible companion…

The mako color leaves my vision. "Zack…" Blood oozes onto the cliff side. He didn't even look human…

"Ha! You should see the look on your face!"

I don't want to look at him… This is all his fault… "Why are you doing this?"

I can feel that smirk returning… "Because you _deserve_ to suffer…"

* * *

The petite brunette was slumped against the railing. An amber eye slowly slid open. "... Cloud… I'm glad… I could talk with you one last time." Burgundy liquid dripped out of her tiny mouth.

"Don't say 'last'." It was my voice, but I was not speaking.

Her eye closed once more. A slight smile appeared on her face. "That's… all right… Because of our actions… many…… people died…… this probably… is our punishment…"

"Is that so…?"

"… 'Is… that so'……? Ha…… cool…… as usual… ex-SOLDIER… Always… I liked that… in you…"

Her body slowly stops moving.

"… She was hoping you'd save her."

I shake my head… "People… should know better than to rely on me…"

SNAP.

* * *

My eyes open to find the purest creature ever born before me. "Oh… no…"

A small smile is on her praying face. Her eyes suddenly fly open. Emeralds burn into my soul… I lift my head at a shadow in the rafters…

I already know what's going to happen, but I can't take my eyes off the falling angel.

The blade enters her body without any resistance. Aerith gasps, only to fall forward. Her life flows down the blade, her eyes blind to the horror before her.

With a smirk, He removes the blade… I _hate_ that smirk.

"She's dead… because you couldn't save her." I look at my doppelganger. He's perched on the banister of the ancient alter.

"… Just… leave me alone…"

He grins. "Why? This is delightful."

"_Cloud? Cloud!"_

Aerith…?

* * *

My eyes slowly open. I shut them quickly against the bright light… I slowly ease one open. Then the other.

"How… did I get here…?"

I push myself off the flower floor. Just past the doorway as an idle chocobo paces.

… Aerith's church… The only safe place for me…

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_I just realized that I'm more familiar with the Japanese script for _Advent Children_… Weird._


	29. Relatively Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: And we're back to humor.

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_29. Relatively Normal_**

I think… I may actually be saner than the people around me… 'Come on, Cloud. It'll be fun,' she said… Shoot me now.

_/Flashback/_

"Oh, Cloud! There's suppose to be a club opening up on Lightning Boulevard! Wanna go." Tifa clung to my arm, refusing to release me…

This is more like Yuffie than Tifa… What hell have I fallen into? "Uh… What about Marlene?"

Yes, use the kid… Tifa can't shirk her responsibilities. "Oh, she'll be fine."

"Yeah, Cloud! I worked in the slums and nothing ever happened." NOT HELPING.

"Come on, Cloud. It'll be fun! So, _please_, will you take me?"

Blink. A single eyebrow rose. "Wouldn't you be taking me?"

"Oh, thank you, Cloud! I'm gonna go change!"

Before I could open my mouth, she had disappeared upstairs. "Wait… What just happened?"

_/End/_

And now I'm in a place that is dark—blinding light!

… My hand traces the holes in my 'shirt.' And I _look_ like a male prostitute.

"_Oh, _Cloud_! Darling, kiss me, love me—"_

You're trying to traumatize me, aren't you, Zack?

"_How can you _say_ such a thing? I'm nothing if not loving and affection—"_

"Cloud! What's the point of coming here if you just stand there?"

FINALLY! _Someone_ gets it.

A hand latches itself onto my wrist and pulls me towards the thumping music… Or maybe not… "T-Tifa! I can't dance!" Please let me just go home.

I'm not sure if she heard me… She turns away from me, but doesn't walk off… She crosses her arms across her stomach, and leans against my chest. Her hands trace my sides as she rocks with the beat.

"_Aerith is going to be_ so_ jealous!"_

… Is it cold in here?

Or is it just… me…?

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_I'm slowly working on a semi-sequel to _The Secretary_… And I'm contemplating working on that _Aerithism_ sequel (titles are _way_ helpful when it comes to thinking up what the hell to write)… I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I love episodic writing (blame Chekhov)._

Chibi dancing Tifa plushies to Omni-Master, Shibuya on an Angle, Rend, Audra Kaiba, SimpleNClean92, Ashlucard713, Prozacfairy, silver chocobo15, scarlettHuntress, and Goddessofthewinds for reviewing… _Don't ask me how a plushie dances…_


	30. New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_30. New Job_**

"CLOUD! Mr. Detour just called!" Oh, great… They figured out I live here… Rubbing my eyes, I look about for a semi-clean pair of pants… I really should think about buying more clothes… Or doing laundry. One or the other.

I pull up some black denim, I go towards the 'office.' I don't know why we have an office… I don't think anyone uses it; Marlene could use it for studying, I gue—aw, $&. I knew there was something we were forgetting…

I open the cracked door further, revealing Tifa. Her arms are holding one another… Why does she look like somebody died? "Cloud… When did you start a business?"

"What…?"

She lifts part of her lip, giving me a half smile. "A courier service… When did you start?"

"… I… don't know what you're talking about…"

"Cloud, it's alright. I'm happy for you… I just wish you would've _told_ me."

Not her too… Why does everyone think that I want _this_?

… Probably why I'm stuck with this 'job.'

* * *

"_Cloud?"_

It couldn't be… "Elmyra?"

"… _Hey, I have a job for you…"_

"…………" How did she find out about…?

"_I saw your flyer…"_ Of, course Tifa would make fliers…

"Um, yeah… So what did you need?"

"_I would like you to…" _Her voice sounds like it's breaking._ "Deliver some flowers… to the Forgotten City…"_

"Oh… Um, sure… I should be able to get it done soon…"

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chibi Elmyra plushies to Omni-Master, Goddessofthewinds, SimpleNClean92, Bells of Requiem, CloudTifa Cloti, Yasu Arakawa, Selunchen123, and Prozacfairy for reviewing.


	31. Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_Notes: I didn't do it! What? I'm a slacker; I'll admit it._

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_31. Flowers_**

Elmyra wants me to deliver flowers to Aerith's grave… Is it a grave if it's underwater?

"Whatever…" I kneel before the only speck of greenery for kilometers. How did she get these to grow here? How can they _continue_ to grow?

"_The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place."_

Sacred? To who?

"Whom_. And it's a secret…"_

I don't even know why I even try to figure out what Aerith is saying… My hand brushes against a yellow flower. I pull out a smaller sword from my holster. I take hold of the flower's stem and sever it in a quick motion.

… How many flowers are in a bouquet anyway?

* * *

Aquamarine waters crash into the beach before me; foam laps at my boots.

… I really should think things through more… How am I suppose to get to the Northern Continent anyway? I have Fenrir… But, last time I checked, it couldn't float… or fly… or teleport…

"_That submarine _is_ awesome…"_

Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly? Oh, wait, I know. Because _all_ of your ideas end badly, Zack?

"_What do you have to lose?"_

My life?

"_Then, you could spend more time with me!"_

I made a promise, Zack…

"_Oh, come on. It's not that bad… Except for that rule about no f—"_

"I'LL GO!"

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_Words starting with "f": food, fluoride, flower, frog, frequency, felony, fish, #$, fairytale, friend, focus… _

Chibi flower-wielding Zack plushies to Omni-Master, Shibuya on an Angle, Prozacfairy, SimpleNClean92, Selunchen123, Yasu Arakawa, The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2006, Suicune1000, SilverKitsune013, and Audra Kaiba for reviewing.

_Amazon will pay… _


	32. Water and Wine

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Cloud needs "happy pills."

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**

**_32. Water and Wine_**

I bend down before the ancient pool, staring into the blue depths. "These are for you, Aerith… They're from your mother…" I lay the bouquet onto the water. They float towards the center, before joining their owner in her watery tomb.

It's been a while since I've come here… The last time was after we beat Sephiroth, Aerith.

"Yes, I know…"

My head turns to face the intruder… And my mouth drops open. "A-Aerith…? How…? Wha-?"

A light giggle escapes her lips. She kneels down beside me and places a finger on my open lips. "I can't stay long…"

This is _not_ happening.

_Of course it isn't, Cloud. If this was _real_, she would _kill_ you for _abandoning_ her…_

"No… She—"

Her body begins to dissolve… "Cloud, you need to know. I—!" And she was gone once again.

… Aerith, I don't know what to do…

I don't even know if you're real…

There is no response…

* * *

I did not bother to turn on the lights as I entered Seventh Heaven. Tifa and Marlene are probably already in bed, and I shouldn't disturb them… I walk around the bar and take hold of a bottle of wine. 

I suppose I should 'act like a gentleman' and use a glass… I pull the cork out, and pour out the burgundy drink.

I sit down, and begin to slowly drip…

"Shall I join you?"

I look up to see Tifa leaning in the doorway… I should buy her some better pajamas… Those really don't cover anything…

I can feel heat rising in my face… Good thing it's dark in here, but… "I want to drink alone."

"Then drink in your room!" She turns around and quickly walks up the stairs.

"What did I say?"

"_It's what you _didn't_ say, Cloud…"_

Zack, we both know you're a pervert, so please just shut up.

"_Why? It's obvious that she wants to—"_

For the love of everything sacred, please, shut up!

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

Chibi psycho-Cloud plushies to SimpleNClean92, Selunchen123, Prozacfairy, lightning-boltz, and Omni-Master for reviewing.


	33. Tifa’s Story

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Case of Tifa should be burned…

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
**_33. Tifa's Story_**

"You aren't going to believe what a customer told me today!" Oh, boy… Not again… She's been doing this every week since I've gotten back from the Ajit… This is becoming sick…

"One of the customers came in today and told me he had—" That fake smile of Tifa's is getting old… But, Marlene's looks happier than usual… "—killed an old Shinra drone!"

Must not laugh… Tifa would kill me if I do…

I wonder if she knows that "That's really something that can't be done…"

"It can't be done!" Marlene cries as she jumps about the room.

Tifa looks just as confused as me.

"You've told us that story before!" Hey, you only know that Aerith story… "Cloud just gives the same answer every time!" Wait, how is this my fault?!

* * *

"_We'll be all right, won't we?"_

Aerith?

"_Do you love me?"_

Huh? What are you talking about….?

My eyes flung open only to see the twilight of my bedroom.

"Hey, Cloud," Tifa's voice whispers, "do you love Marlene?"

That is a strange question to make someone wake up for… It's gotta be a trick of some sort… "Yeah… But, sometimes I don't know how to approach her."

"Even though we've been together for sometime…?"

Not this! Anything but this… "Maybe… that just isn't enough." Please just drop it; please just drop it; please just drop it…

"Even we aren't enough for you?"

…………………………………………………

"Sorry for asking such strange things."

"Don't apologize. It's my problem." My eyes slowly close, sleep overtaking.

"_Let's work hard together."_

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_The update system has gone stupid again. _

Chibi Motherly Tifa plushies to Rend and SimpleNClean92 for reviewing.


	34. Personal Space Invader

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Case of Tifa should be burned… At least Case of Denzel has a plot…  
_Holy $&… I've managed to do a total of eight fanfic updates starting Friday… And I suppose this is no. 9…_

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
**_34. Personal Space Invader_**

I park Fenrir in front of Aerith's church… Machines within…? It's sacrilegious…

"_When did you learn such big words, Spike?"_

I shake my head at the invisible voice. "Zack, you're only saying that because you're an idiot…"

"_Hey!"_ In my head, I can almost see his pseudo-pout… Did he do things like that when he was…… not dead?

"_Cloud, you really should be nicer to me… You would be dead without me!"_

"And you would be alive." I walk towards the former Wall Market…

"_We're friends, right?"_

I stumble onto a pile of garbage. A rat scurries away from the filth. "Always, Zack…" I push myself up, only to slide in mud.

This medicine better be good…

* * *

What the…? 

He's slumped over Fenrir, this small boy… He can't be much older than Marlene…

"_Let's shave his eyebrows."_

Not even going to ask.

I kneel next to him… He's thin; too thin… I can see his ribs through those rags…

I pull him off the bike and onto my lap. "What the _hell_?" Is this oil? No, it's thicker…

I wipe it from his forehead, revealing bruised skin. I clean my hand on my sleeve.

It's oozing out of his bruise…?

… Black blood…

* * *

I cradle his body as I steer Fenrir. 

"_It's Geostigma… He's very sick, Cloud."_

"Is there a cure?"

I can not hear Aerith's answer.

* * *

I kick the door to Seventh Heaven open. Tifa's fists drop to her sides as Marlene runs around towards me. "Cloud, what—" 

"The kid came to my place."

She freezes. "What do you mean?"

Crud… "I mean…" She's going to kill me! "Uh, shouldn't we take care of him first?"

"You're right."

… Can't celebrate now, or she'll get angry…

"_Cloud, don't you get _it_? She'd never get mad at you because she wants to—"_

Love to chat, Zack, but I'm a little busy right now.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

_The update system is still stupid… And I'm not getting my review alerts either…_

Chibi Denzel plushies to SimpleNClean92, Rend, Some Random Chick, Duskmon Kimura and The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2006, and Ashlucard713 for reviewing... If I missed someone, I beg forgiveness.


	35. Thickening…

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

_Notes: OH MY #$& GOD, THERE'S A PLOT… Wait, I'm an atheist… So, where does that leave us?_

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
**_35. Thickening…_**

" '_Cloud? It's Lowind. Need ya to come up… Can't talk now—' You have no more messages." _Click.

Why do people always leave me vague messages? It's not like there's an _actual_ problem… Ugh, now where did that guy live again? I pat myself down, searching for my identification case. Where did I put that…?

"Got it!" I pull the metal and leather holder out of my left pant pocket. My thumb traces the imprint of a wolf… I press the small, metal latch and it flies open. Inside, my fake ID sneers at me. 'I made your ID card special……… I put my heart into making it…… Next time, I'll give you something more decent,' she had said.

I pull the card forward, revealing Tifa's business card… Number for the W. R. O.

Ah-hah! Lowind's address… Healin."

* * *

My eyebrow rises at the sight before me. The door's been ripped off its hinges…

Okay… Maybe there's a _real_ issue this time… "LOWIND!"

"OI!" A voice yells from within the lodge.

I step over the wooden remains, a creak marking my movements. Table and chairs are strewn every which way… The wallpaper has burn marks… And slices…

"What in the hell… _happened_ here?"

"Some punk kids." I turn to see Lowind leaning against a doorframe as he takes a swig of his beer. "They took three bikes I was working on."

"Wouldn't it be better to call the W. R. O. about this?"

He shakes his shaggy head. "Not why I called ya… Didn't get a good look at 'em, but it sounded like they were lookin' for ya…"

"Why?"

He shrugs and picks up a photograph from the floor. "Dunno… But, ya might wanna be careful, 'k?"

* * *

Why would anyone be after me?

"_You're the savior of the Planet, Cloud!"_

Exactly. Shouldn't everyone be in my debt?

"_You're _famous_, Cloud… They probably just wanna jump—"_

HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU _EVER_ GET A GIRLFRIEND! Seriously, you talk about me like—I'm just going to stop thinking about that…

"_What?"_

… Never mind.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_I really wish Square-Enix would open it's new online store in the US… Importing is annoying... Course, I'd probably still get stuck importing things like the Ultimania books… Bastards…_

Chibi Fenrir with Cloud plushies to Audra Kaiba, SimpleNClean92, NightimeRoseOX, elebelly, Selunchen123, Bells of Requiem and jimmy for reviewing.


	36. Bartender

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
**_36. Bartending_**

"_Cloud_, you have to! Tifa and I are busy taking care of that boy! Besides… it's not like you had any plans tonight." Marlene turns around and marches up the stairs.

"…" My mouth opens and closes soundlessly. "…………………… I hate everyone."

I pull out my cell phone, scroll through the contacts, and press send. "Billy? Tell your grandfather that I'm not coming to the Chocobo Farm today."

"_Wh—?"_

"Something came up…" Click.

"_Poor Choco. H—_She_'s going to be upset."_

I shake my head. I never get to do what I want.

* * *

The door swings open for the twenty-something-th time. And my eyes widen at the sight. I force a blank look onto my face. Well, at least I know they're not dead… yet.

Turks.

Elena holds open the door as her partners enter. Tseng looks about, his eyes settling on a table in a corner… which is unusually dark now that I look at it. He slides over to it; his legs never seem to move… Maybe he _is_ a ghost?

He sits down, his back always erect in the air…

"_He's always been a bit of a weirdo…"_

That's not a nice thing to say, Aerith… Although, I don't know why he's still wearing that suit… Rufus should be dead as a doornail after all…

Reno strolls in, that smirk plastered on his face; maybe it's stuck that way... Rude follows quickly, pausing to adjust his sunglasses.

… I have a bad feeling about this…

* * *

_BWAHAHAHAHA! That's what you guys get for not reviewing; less than 5 percent… It doesn't make a girl wanna write more…_

Chibi Tseng plushies to SimpleNClean92, Rios Masquerade, Shibuya on an Angle, Sabith, and SilverKitsune013 for reviewing.


	37. Serving

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Woot! Look at the increase in reviews… But, I don't really like writing cliffhangers, so let's get on with it.

Oh, and Coca-Cola is green before they add dyes…

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
**_37. Serving_**

The corner light flickers on and off. I _know_ I changed that thing last week.

And, where is that music coming from? Sounds like cymbals… and a rattle? Weird…

All of the customers have cleared out since the arrival of the Turks… Just like when Shinra was still around. Things never change, do they?

"_Course not, Cloud. That's why I'll always be so damn sexy."_

Not. Helping.

I take down the various requested alcohols from the shelf. I pour the brown liquid into an ice-filled glass. 'Shot of whisky with caffeine,' Reno demanded first. Not sure why anyone likes the green bubbly stuff in their drinks, but whatever… Feels like something burning my throat…

For Elena, vodka, triple sec, cranberry, and lime fluids get dumped in a metal shaker. The ice crunches as a force the contents to mix. Into a pitifully small funnel-like glass.

'Just bring the gin bottle.' That may very well double the Rude's total word count.

"_Shouldn't '…' count as a word at this point?"_

If you're going to count the dirty look I would give you, then yes.

"_Meanie."_

As for Tseng?

_/Flashback/_

"And for you," I can't believe I'm saying this, "_sir_?"

He lifts his eyes from the fascinating wood table. "Just some tea."

"Get somethin' better than that. We're in tha best bar in Edge!" Reno really should do something about his alcoholism.

"_I'm still shocked that slacker's a Turk; couldn't even do a proper rescue job… Ratsifratchit."_

Zack, we can deal with your problems later.

"I just want tea."

"But, _Boss_—"

Tseng narrows his eyes at the red-head, cold fire burning in those black eyes… Did his dot just move?

_/End/_

The red tea pours into the child-sized cup, steam gently rising. I add the cup and the teakettle to the serving tray. The diversity of shapes and colors is a little unnerving.

I heft the platter up, and carry it to the ill lit corner. The weights are distributed badly…

I slid the tray onto the table and proceed to divvy up the orders.

"_They're up to something…"_

One bottle of gin to baldy.

"_They're Turks. That's a given… Although, Shinra's gone, so what could they want?"_

Cosmopolitan to the puppy-love blonde.

"_Maybe… They want to steal… Nah, they wouldn't…"_

Whisky and coke for the mouthpiece.

"_They wouldn't steal _what_?"_

And that leaves Keemun tea for the ice-king.

"… _They wouldn't steal my precious Chocobo, would they?"_

"_Zack, I love you, but you are an idiot."_

"_What? Everyone always gave my little friend '_looks_'."_

"ZACK, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Simultaneously, Reno spit-takes on Elena; Rude's sunglasses fall from his head; and Tseng seems to be stifling the urge to laugh.

I am an idiot.

"_Aw, we're twin-zies!"_

I glare in the general direction of Zack's voice.

"So… how about them local sports team?" Reno ponders.

* * *

They've been here for six _hours_. And they haven't done anything!

Tseng sits there looking moody.

Rude sits there while cleaning imaginary smudges from his shades.

Elena tries to hide her blushing with her cell phone. Which may very will be the stupidest ploy ever implemented.

And Reno has been carrying on a debate on the significance of red-heads to history… with himself…

… It's going to be a very long night…

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chibi Elena plushies to Selunchen123, SimpleNClean92, Some Random Chick, mtwain, jimmy, elebelly, …, lightning-boltz, Ashlucard713, NightimeRoseOX, Toons, Sabith, RougeWarrior869, Shibuya on an Angle, SilverKitsune013, and Bells of Requiem for reviewing.


	38. End of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Having the flu sucks.

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
**_38. End of the Night_**

"They've been here for six _hours_," I mumbled at the teapot resting upon the stove. "How can anyone still be awake after that much alcohol?"

"_They're Turks, Cloud. Comes with the job: murder, kidnapping, spying, and being able to hold masses of alcohol."_

I scratch at my left arm… When did it get so itchy?

"_You'd think their livers would have revolted by now."_

I'm not sure which is more difficult: serving Turks or trying not to laugh at Aerith's and Zack's comments… Either way, facing Tifa if I screw up is probably worse.

The teakettle begins to whistle and I move it from the heat. I open up the decorative teapot that Marlene insists I use for customers and pour the hot water in. Two teabags worth of flavor are tossed on top. I close the lid and place it on the serving tray.

Stupid Turks… Stupid Tseng… Why can't they just stay gone? I should be in bed already!

"I'm tellin' ya, tha only reason we got dis damn job is 'cause I'm so damn sexy!" Not again… Reno's back to the 'I'm the most fabulous guy on Gaia' rant…

"Idiot… It's obvious that_ I_ became a Turk because of my superior skills," Elena retorts. And then burps.

I take my time walking to the ill-lit corner. The fumes have become unbearable.

Reno slides himself closer to the blonde. "Oh come on Elena… You know ya wanna fu—"

"Reno. Shut. Up." Tseng lowers his eyes and glares at the redhead.

I feel a smile tug at my lip. "Tseng, you're my hero."

"_Even if he is a complete weirdo?"_

"_That's not really fair to the guy, Aerith."_

"_He hit on me… I think that entitles me to call him a 'weirdo.' "_

"_But, I hit on you too… You don't think I'm a…?"_

"_Well…"_

* * *

Back to washing imaginary dirt off of dishes I suppose. I pull a whisky glass down, and begin to clean it. I can make out sunlight streaming into the window.

It's dawn… and I'm still waiting on the Turks. What level of sad does that correspond to?

PAIN.

I grasp my arm as it surges with heat. What's going on?

FLASH.

My mother's half-burned corpse stares at me with hollow eyes. "Cloud?"

I back away from the sight, hitting a cabinet. I fall towards the ground.

And everything turns black.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to bed._

Chibi Reno plushies to Bells of Requiem, SimpleNClean92, kittypurr714, Selunchen123, scarlettHuntress, Sabith, majicue, Um..., Poet of Life, Omni-Master, SilverKitsune013, Firehedgehog, Jimmy, ladyaymie, NightimeRoseOX, and lovova for reviewing.


	39. Mother I

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Emo-ness coming up.

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
**_39. Mother I_**

I push open the door to my tiny mountain home. "Uh…?"

"Ye—s?" I don't know why my mom always does that… It sounds weird.

She turns from the kitchen counter and her startling blue eyes widen. "Cloud!?" She runs and wraps her arms around me. "Welcome home, Cloud!"

"Hi, Mom." She leverages her weight on me, and we both tumble onto the floor.

She pushes herself off of me. She stands and takes hold of my hand, dragging me to my feat. "Come, come… Let me take a look at you!"

She walks around my tiny form, making various noises as she sees something of interest. "You look so handsome… So, is this a SOLDIER uniform?"

I force back the tears. "…… Mom, I…… I-I didn't get into—" My voice breaks and a sob bursts forth.

"Oh, Sweetie…" She envelopes my body, stroking my hair. "It's going to be okay… You can just try again…"

Sniff. Sniff. "B-but—"

"You're not gonna argue with your mother… What about your friend—Zack?—that you wrote me about? Didn't he think you could…?"

"Y-yeah…" The tears burn down my cheeks. "B-but… I-I wasn't—"

"Come on…" She led me to my bed. It hadn't changed at all. She sat me down, rubbing my back gently. "You need to cheer up. After all, you get to see your favorite mother." She flashes me a smile.

"Y-you're my _only_ mother."

"You better believe it!" She ruffles my hair as she stands up. "Now, how 'bout a hot meal?"

I smile as she moves to the stove. I lean back against my pillow, and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Sounds great, Mom."

"I hadn't noticed at first, but, my, how you've grown… I'll bet the girls never leave you alone." She waves a wooden spoon at me.

"… Not really." They're usually too busy fainting over Zack.

She shakes her head and returns her attention to the stove. "… I'm worried about you. There are a lot of temptations in the city…" Too bad I'm always stuck inside doing drills. "I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend."

"… I'm all right."

"You should have… an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you!"

"…… I'm not interested."

She lowers her eyes and places her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"Because……"

"Please tell me it isn't that Tifa girl, _again_."

I push myself up to look her in the eyes. "And what's wrong with Tifa?"

She looks to the floor and shakes her head. "Girls like her… welcome trouble…"

"MOM!"

"Let's just drop it… Are you eating right?"

"I'm all right; the Company takes care of me." So, I don't _need_ an older girlfriend to take care of me.

"Is that so? You can't cook, right? I was worried sick about how you were doing…"

"I'm fine. I don't need to be taken care of."

"Cloud…? Do you… hate me?"

"Of course not!"

She ladles stew out of her pot. "You know, Cloud……. I'll always be proud of you, right?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Mom, is something wrong?"

"It may take a while, but you'll get into SOLDIER… isn't that right, Cloud?"

"M-mom?"

"I will always be your mother… even if you grow up and can't see me anymore."

* * *

"Cloud! Cloud, wake up!" I crack open my eye to the sea of flames around me. It wasn't a dream…? Sephiroth really…? 

I cough as I lift my head up. "Z-Zack?"

"Thought you were a goner, Spiky." He wipes sweat from his forehead. "Sephiroth's completely snapped."

"I know."

"We need to get these people out of here." He turns his head about, searching. "OLD-TIMER!" He runs after a blob moving down the road. I follow as quickly as I can.

It's Tifa's teacher. "It's you? You better be sane!" He shifts the body resting on his back…

"Like I could stay sane in a situation like this… Sephiroth did this, didn't he?" Zack stares off into the fire.

"People called him a hero… But, he's just a homicidal maniac!"

Confusion clouds his blue eyes. "How cruel… What happened to you, Sephiroth?"

"Oh, yeah… You should go save Tifa!"

Zack and I immediately turn to face—Zangan, wasn't it? "Tifa? What happened to her?"

"She went to the Mako reactor to look for her father. Sephiroth is there too." My mouth drops open. She's gonna die if we don't—

"_What_?!"

"That girl won't have a chance against him… Only a SOLDIER like you—"

"I'm not an _ordinary_ SOLDIER; I'm a SOLDIER Class First."

"You go and help the old guy out."

"Yes, sir!" I raise my hand to salute… Easiest part of my training.

"I'll head there as soon as possible too. I'll leave Tifa to you." Zangan repositions the man on his back.

"Leave it to me!" His black hair swishes as he runs up the mountain path.

"I'll check this house; you check that one over there!" I look at where he points… My house… No…

I dash to the door and push it open. "MOM! ARE YOU IN HERE? Mom?"

I vomit at the sight in front of me. Her skin was falling from her bones… Her arm and leg had been severed from her body…

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. _Want to see Cloud's 'other' mom or back to Seventh Heaven? I can't decide, so it's your choice/_

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to bed._

Chibi Cloud's Momma plushies to Selunchen123, SimpleNClean92, elebelly , Prozacfairy, Sabith, Nectaris, Bells of Requiem, Shibuya on an Angle, and Miss Murderess for reviewing.


	40. Day Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: Seventh Heaven won… Kinda short…

And I just watched the Tokyo Game Show trailer for _Crisis Core_ on Square-Enix's member site; SE would track me down and brutally kill me if I post a link though…**

* * *

I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
_**40. Day Begins**_

"_Does he do this a lot?"_

Can't I sleep a few more minutes? I don' wanna go to school today…

"_No… What are you implying?"_

What's that smell? Aftershave?

"_It's just… why would he _fling_ himself into a shelf?"_

My eye creaks open to a flood of red. Both eyes open quickly to see an uncomfortably close Turk.

"Hi, Boyfriend. Sleep well?"

Jump.

Roll.

Hit floor.

"W-w-what?" I scramble off the floor… Only to trip on my blanket and land back where I started. "I'm not your—"

Reno shakes his head, trademark smirk plastered in his face. "It was a joke; you need to _relax_ sometime." Stupid Turks…. Stupid Reno.

"So, Cloud, what happened?" I tilt my head to the left to find Tifa sitting on a chair. "You've been out for a few hours… Good thing the Turks were here to save you."

Yes, because staying up until the wee hours of the morning is the _best _thing on the Planet. "… I'm fine. Just tired."

"OH, MY HEAD!" I raise an eyebrow at the most obnoxious Turk. I hope he has a _really_ bad hangover. Serves him right…

My bedroom door swung open with a definitive "…." How '…' can be translated into words, I'll never know.

Rude eyes the room through his dark shades. He hands over an orange liquid-filled glass… When did we get tomato juice?

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this. 

_Once again, TGS trailer for _Crisis Core _is #$&'n' awesome… And, yes, it does deserve "#$(?'n'."_

_Although, I'm a little bothered by Square Enix changing the date that _Final Fantasy VII_ takes place… It's now has the "date" of 2007 with CC starting in year 2000._

Chibi Rude plushies to Shibuya on an Angle, Ashlucard713, NightimeRoseOX, SimpleNClean92, Duskmon Kimura, Nectaris, Toons, RhyssaFireheart, Some Random Chick, yondaime-kun, Sabith, Firehedgehog, and Prozacfairy for reviewing.


	41. Shower Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: I just found out that I have a fanfiction "feed." Geek or not, that scares me… I don't _do_ sexy.

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
**_41. Shower Scene_**

I twist my head this way and that, trying to work out the knot in my neck to no avail. I pull my lone sleeve off, revealing bruised skin. Now what did I do there?

Whatever. I unfasten my shoulder plate, placing it upon the countertop. I unbuckle my apron, and let it fall to the ground. Unzipping my shirt, it joins as a floor covering.

I sit upon the toilet seat and pull one boot off. The other joining it quickly.

I stand up again, unbuckling my belt. Rather than remove it from my belt loops, I leave it be; removing my pants and boxers.

I step into the shower, pulling the curtain closed. I turn the water on—"HOTHOTHOT!"—rapidly turning the cold on—"C-c-cold…"—eventually reaching a normal temperature.

Water drips off my hair, down my face.

"_CLOUD, YOU IN THERE?"_

I wipe my face, leaning out of the water. "I'LL BE OUT SOON, TIFA!" I grab the shampoo, and squirt it into my hand. I rub the white fluid between my hands, bubbles forming. I run my hands through my hair, scrubbing into the scalp.

Creak.

I pull the curtain slightly, peeking out. The door's open…? I scan the room finding a brunette searching the medicine. "Marlene?"

"Oh, hi, Cloud." She looks at a bottle, only to replace it.

I rub my head, trying to prove that this isn't happening. "Um… You do realize I'm showering?"

"I just need to find something for Denzel."

Who the hell is Denzel? Never mind. "Didn't Barret tell you not to walk in on a naked person?"

She places a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I think so."

"So, you're still here… why?"

She blinks a few times, a smile plastered on her face. "You're not a person; you're just Cloud."

Everyone's mean to me!

"_Now you know how I feel, Cloudy."_

'Cloudy?' I don't think I want to know.

"_Why is everyone mean to me?"_

I don't know… Why is everyone I know crazier than me?

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

Chibi, inappropriate "Cloudy" plushies to SimpleNClean92, Prozacfairy, Shibuya on an Angle, Sabith, Poet of Life, Daenis TooShy, Firehedgehog, RhyssaFireheart, Cimikat, The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2006, Selunchen123, elebelly, NightimeRoseOX, Omni-Master, SilverKitsune013, and dragonzice for reviewing.


	42. One, Big Dysfunctional…

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: No, I didn't die… I was snowed in; my computer crashed; and I had to go to work… It's all very counter-productive.

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
_**42. One, Big Dysfunctional…**_

"Cloud, Marlene…" Tifa sat on her bed, her hands in her lap. "I think we should adopt Denzel."

Is she—

"Yippee!" Marlene squealed, causing my ears to ache.

"_Cloud, just shuttup… In situations like this, the only thing you can do is smile and nod._

But I don't know anything about—

"_Just nod… Have I ever steered you wrong?"_

… I vaguely recall an event involving a bag of feathers and a brick…

"_JUST NOD!"_

Nod.

"You both agree?"

Nod.

"Yep!"

Tifa smiles slightly. "I'm glad… It means a lot to me…"

Nod.

"Denzel's family…"

Nod.

"Denzel's family died when the Sector Seven Plate fell… I feel, kind of, responsible…"

Nod.

Tears begin to form at the corners of her amber eyes. "Thank you, so very much."

* * *

"Can I do anything to help?"

I stare at the maps strewn over my desk. I can't remember when we got an office, or if it's been here all along. "I don't think so, Denzel."

"Oh… That's okay…" He did not move from his spot within the doorframe.

"_Reminds me of someone…"_

"_Yeah, but pretty much everyone turns into a blathering idiot in the presence of their idol."_

I lift my head to turn to the small boy. "Actually, Denzel, there is something you could do for me…" A smile plasters his face.

"_But in your case it's just a constant, right?"_

"Oh! What is it, Cloud? I'll do anything—I'll shine your—"

"… _Harsh, Aerith… And all I ever do is tell you how much I love you."_

"_Me and every other girl on the Planet."_

"Denzel, calm down… I'd like you to go downstairs and find my cell phone."

"Okay!"

He bounds out of the room, and I can here him jumping down the stairs.

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

… _That was so not funny… Or angsty… I'll go be ashamed of myself now…_

Chibi, "Fat Chocobo" plushies to Rain Raider, kittypurr714, SilverKitsune013, Bells of Requiem, Ashlucard713, The-Great-Ninja-Alexa2006, Passe on an Angle, Daenis TooShy, Omni-Master, mtwain, Prozacfairy, NightimeRoseOX, Nectaris, Firehedgehog, SimpleNClean92, scarlettHuntress, and Sabith for reviewing.

_And I apologize to anyone who didn't get a personal reply to their review; I think the ff system went stupid…_


	43. Mini

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does. If I did… well, let's just say I think Cloud's prettier than the FF7 girls…

Notes: … I should really work on not having classes at weird hours…

And if you haven't heard, there's a list of what's in The Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Limited Edition DVD box set (why such a long damn name?!) at the bottom that includes stuff that I _now_ have to get… Bastards…

_Plus, I still have no idea when ACC is coming out…_

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
**_43. Mini_**

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don' know."

"Oh, come on! You have to have a favorite color!" Denzel pulls down on my sleeve, dragging me to his level.

"I don't know!"

"Please, tell me!"

This kid needs has a brick for a head… "Fine! It's, uh, silver…"

"Cool!" His small hands release me, and he dashes through the door.

"_He's a lot like you…"_

I tilt my head at the sound… As if, Zack were lying on my bed…? "I don't know what you're talking about," I mumble. "He's just a little… obsessive about me…"

"_Don't remember? 'Zack! Zack! What's his favorite color?' 'How would I know?' 'Tell me' you whined… Never could resist those watery eyes you get…"_

"Shut. Up."

"_Why? Because it's_ true_?"_

"Zack, I told you to 'shut up.' "

"_Not my fault," _I can feel him shrugging at me, _'that you had a little cru—"_

"SHUT THE #$& UP AND GET THE HELL OFF OF MY BED!"

Tifa's voice rises up the stairs. _"Cloud, are you okay?"_

"YEAH, I'M FINE, TIFA… IT'S NOTHING…"

I comb my fingers through my hair and feel sweat sticking to my scalp.

I think I should take a nap…

* * *

Twitch.

Twitch. Twitch.

"Denzel?"

"Yes… Cloud?"

"Why have you… sculpted your mashed potatoes into… a wolf head?"

He sets his fork down on the plate. "Felt like it."

"O-kay…"

I lean close to Tifa, and whisper, "I think we need to do something…"

She lightly punches my shoulder. "Cloud! It's cute," she replies.

"Because it's creepy…"

"Quit being a dork."

I should just shoot myself. No one ever listens to me…

* * *

… If you'd like, please take the time to tell me what you think of this.

… _That was so not funny… Or angsty… I'll go be ashamed of myself now…_

Chibi straight-jacketed Cloud plushies to Crimson Kaoru, RhyssaFireheart, NightimeRoseOX, Kameko Suigami , SimpleNClean92, Daenis TooShy, Whiskey and Cyanide, Toons, Prozacfairy, Rain Raider, Ashlucard713, Firehedgehog, Audra Kaiba, KawaiiNekoLover, SkieStrife, Sabith, hittocerebattosai, SilverKitsune013, and Bells of Requiem for reviewing.**

* * *

The Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Limited Edition DVD box set:**

DVD you already own (with new art on the DVDs) PLUS FRENCH  
Last Order (subtitled)  
"Making of" feature is more English-friendly

10 postcards (images can be seen in the Reunion Files)

English versions of:  
"The Maiden Who Travels the Planet"  
"Case of Tifa"  
"Case of Denzel"  
and a brand spankin' new "Case of Barret"


	44. Gongaga

Disclaimer: I do not own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does… If I did, well, it'd be more ADD-random.

Notes: _You all must hate me for not updating for three months, give or take. _Also, _Crisis Core_ spoilers ahead.

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
_**44. Gongaga**_

"Cloud?" Tifa leans against the frame of my closet-sized office. "Could you do me a little favor?"

I raise a single eyebrow, a frown pulling at the corner of my mouth. "What kind of favor?" Please, for the love of everything sacred, not babysitting.

"Well, I want to try a new recipe…"

I'm a guinea pig. I understand everything now.

"I need a little 'Touch Me.' "

Cough. Gag. Choke. "You need some what?!"

" 'Touch Me.' You know, those little frog-things around Gongaga."

"_So smooth, Cloud…"_

Shut up, Zack. "Fine. I'll go in the morning… Is there anything else you need?"

She lingers in the doorway, a distant look in her eyes. "No." She shakes her head rapidly. "I don't need anything!"

… And people think _I_'m the crazy one?

* * *

"Can I come, Cloud?" Denzel begs. His eyes widen and look tear-filled.

"For the last time, _no._ There's going to be monsters and Tifa said you weren't allowed on Fenrir until I buy a helmet."

"Oh, but, _Cloud_—"

"No… Besides, it's going to boring; you'll have more fun with Marlene anyway." I ruffle his hair, before pushing him back from the bike. "Now, you need to be good for your 'mother,' okay? I don't want to hear about you getting into any trouble."

He gives a slight salute, as I start the engine.

"_Here, Froggy-Froggy-Froggy… Here Froggy-Froggy-Froggy… Come out, come out, wherever you are." _

"Zack, I'm not sure how to tell you, but, I doubt the 'frogies' can hear you."

"_Party poop."_ I can feel the pout on his face.

"You're being childish."

"So_? You're being a meanie."_

I look about, trying to figure out where the invisible Touch Me will appear. I can feel dagger-like glares piercing me. How a figment of my imagination can freak me out this much, I have no idea.

_Da-da-da-da-dum._ … Anyone else wonder why random battles cause that weird music to appear?

"Yes!" A small, leaping Touch Me faces me. And it's all alone.

It dashes forward. Oh sh—bbit. Ribbit? RIBBIT?!

* * *

The Touch Me jumps about its tiny cage, as I try not to shake it up… I suppose Tifa can kill it or whatever when I get back. 

I walk slowly past the graveyard; a lone woman rests a flower atop a grave.

"_Cloud, you don't have to do this."_

"Zack, they need to know."

"_I dunno, Cloud… It'd probably be better to let them think I'm still—"_

"I've made up my mind." I raise my fist, and tap upon the door.

"_Whose there?"_ An old woman's voice yells from within the hut.

"My name's Cloud! I need to talk to you about your son, Zack!"

The door creaks open, a white-haired, small, wrinkled woman peaks out. "What do you know about my son?"

I place my hand in the doorway. "May I come in Mrs.—"

"—Fair… Come on in; Cloud, was it?"

"Yes." I sit down at the table. I look about, but see no sign of the man of the house. "Is your husband around?"

"My husband died a few months ago…"

"Oh." This is going to be so difficult. "… Zack's dead, Mrs. Fair."

"Dead? How? When?"

"He died… Saving a friend… That was six years ago. I'm so sorry."

Her head turns down to the table, her hair blocking her face from view. "Was it… a quick death?" Her voice nearly breaks as she asks.

* * *

_/flashback/_

Browns, reds and purples swirl before my eyes, before settling into an abstract image.

The image gradually becomes more focused.

Blood covers his contorted body. I feel the warm, sticky fluid covering my own face. Zack's gloved hand loosens its grip upon the Buster Sword.

And I scream.

_/end/_

* * *

"Yes… He didn't feel anything," I lied.

"Th-thank you," she whispers.

I rise, take one final look at her sobbing form, and leave.

"_You didn't have to do that, you know."_

"Yeah, I know… Is your surname _really_ 'Fair?' "

"_Yeah. It's a good name!"_

"Right."

"_Hey! It's much better than 'Strife!' "_

"Just like Gongaga isn't _nearly_ as backwards as Nibelheim."

* * *

… I'd tell you to review, but who knows if you read Author Notes.

_Holy #$&! There's 399 reviews. I think this calls for cake. And pie. And diet soda. And some popcorn for good measure._

Fallen-Yuki, Cruxisseraphim, KawaiiNekoLover, Azimel, Black-Rozez, Lovova, Audra Kaiba Advent ID 001, Rain, MordeMe, Nectaris, SilverKitsune013, platinum-OneWingedAngel, Sabith, Passe on an Angel, Ashlucard713, Daenis TooShy, Crimson Kaoru, scarlettHuntress, Firehedgehog, NightimeRoseOX, SimpleNClean92, and Selunchen123 get three FF7 plushies of their choice _(I recommend Zack, Jessie, and 'Sephy-kins') _for reviewing.


	45. Mother II

Disclaimer: I do not own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does… If I did, well, it'd be more ADD-random.

Notes: The subtitle for this episode is "The Single Most $#$#-Up Aspect About FF7."

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
_**45. Mother II**_

I pay the Gongaga innkeeper, and meander towards the back. I lay the Touch Me on the floor, as it sleeps within its kennel. I dig into my pocket, yanking my cell phone out. Scrolling through the menu, I find Seventh Heaven's number.

"_Hello?" _Tifa answers.

"It's Cloud. I'm going to spend the night in Gongaga; it's too late for me to drive back."

"_Oh… Well, sleep well, okay?"_

"Yeah, you too. G'night."

"_Goodnight… Cloud."_

Click.

* * *

"_This guy finished him, huh?"_

Who?

"_Interesting. Very interesting!"_

What is?

… Why can't I move? Why do I feel so numb?

* * *

PAIN.

My eyes fly open. A light hallows about the black blob before my eyes.

Slowly, the image of a man with a mask in front of his mouth. "Awake, are we? You become more interesting by the moment."

I open my mouth. Something stings my arm, and the pain dissipates.

And everything goes black.

* * *

My eyes fly open. Why is everything green? I twist and turn, to see Zack floating near me. He looks dead.

Where are we?

Zack, you said you could do anything… You can save us, right?

* * *

"_Destroy." _

What?

"_Evil."_

Who are you?

"_Mother."_

Mother?

… I love my Mother.

* * *

I lift my dull arm, placing my hand against my glass prison. I move my thumb out of my fist. I push my thumbnail against the cold surface, and begin to scratch, 'Let's get out of here.' I don't know if Zack will see. Or even if he's alive.

* * *

Mother, what do you want? 

"_Every… thing."_

Why?

"_Child… ren."_

You're such a good Mother.

* * *

I can feel someone pick me up, but I can't see.

Is that you, Mother?

"_My child."_

I love Mother.

* * *

I bolt upright in bed, sweat covering my body. I run a hand through my hair.

I breathe heavily trying to push _that_ thought from my mind. How could I have been so—"ugh."

"_Cloud, are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"_I can tell you a bedtime story."_

"You're not my mother."

"_Aw, but I'd be such a good mommy for you!"_

* * *

… I'd tell you to review, but who knows if you read Author Notes.

Sabith, Hittocerebattosai, and Passe on Angle get Shinra Mansion Basement plushie playgroundsfor reviewing.


	46. Place

Disclaimer: I do not own _Final Fantasy VII_; Square Enix does… If I did, well, it'd be more ADD-random.

Notes: Crisis Core will be released September 13th in Japan at 6,900 yen with taxes… Square-Enix keeps finding new ways to piss me off (see below).

* * *

**I'm Sixteen in my Head**  
_**46. Place**_

Rather than head straight to Seventh Heaven, I rear down a detour.

… Oh who am I kidding?

I'm going to the only sanctuary I have.

How sad is that?

Stopping Fenrir outside the Aerith's church, I climb off.

Despite closing the doors, every time I come here they're open again. "I don't even know why I bother."

_Giggle._

Hey, Aerith.

"_Cloud, why are you always so apprehensive here?"_

_Besides_, that whole ghost thing you did?

"_Oh, come _on_. I didn't mean to scare you!"_

I can feel the pout tugging at my mouth. I drop to the ground, my arms crossed. "_Sure_ you didn't. Just like you don't enjoy watching me make an idiot out of myself."

"_Cloud, don't be that way!"_ I can feel a phantom hand upon my shoulder. _"You know I…"_

"I know you what?"

"_Nevermind. It isn't important."_

"Then, why did y—"

PAIN.

I clutch my arm, hoping the pain vanishes…

And fall back onto the floor.

* * *

"_Aw, whose a cute little froggie? You are. Yes, you are."_

Huh? I sit up, looking about.

A pink blur hovers beside the Touch Me's cage. "Aerith?"

The pink blur shifts, only to dissipate._ "Are you… alright, Cloud?"_

"I don't know."

"_You should go home now."_

Why? I'm already here.

* * *

"Where have you _been_?"

I can't even come in without someone yelling at me. "Hi, Marlene."

She stalks over, her hands on her hips. It's eerie how much she looks like Tifa.

"_Hopefully, she inherits Tifa's epic boobs."_

Zack?

"_Yes, Spiky?"_

You are a filthy, filthy man.

* * *

… I'd tell you to review, but who knows if you read Author Notes. 

Hajime Morikawa, Hittocerebattosai, Daenis TooShy, scarlettHuntress, Toons, Sabith, Alma, and Passe on Angle get Aerith's Church plushie playgrounds for reviewing.

* * *

**Square-Enix News:**

_**Final Fantasy VII Tenth Anniversary Ultimania Omega**_

Okay, I bought the original FF7 Ultimania Omega (published 2005). Filled with 591 pages of things that no one would ever think to know, it's very image-intensive—every accessory, weapon, item, and even key items has it's details plus the illustration (why in the hell it's necessary to have drawings of the Wall Market undergarments, I'll never know). It truly is mind-boggling awesome.

Two years later, a new version has been announced. Okay, granted there have been new "Compilation Titles" added to the FF7 universe, I seriously doubt that these would be the focus of the book (maybe an extra section for them)… So, now I'm stuck wondering whether I want to shell out the $20-30 (based on where I'm importing from) to get it…

_**Final Fantasy VII Potion**_

Okay, for _Final Fantasy XII_, Square-Enix released a 'potion' product: herbal drink in a perfume-like bottle (wikipedia has a nice photo and description).

There will be a potion product for FF7, that in all honestly, looks so #$&ing cool. It doesn't look much like a drink this time, more like a model. A really, really cool model _(see profile for links to images from the Square-Enix Party 2007)_


End file.
